Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin là
by Ginlyzee
Summary: Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin là, je savais que ma journée avait mal commencé. Mais je ne savais pas à quel point elle allait empirer. Tout comme le reste de ma vie. Slash SSHP Dernier Chapitre en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic. Un Harry/Severus pour ne pas changer.

Les persos y sont pas à moi. Comme d'hab'.

Quelques précisions:  
- il y a une altérnance entre le point de vue Harry et celui de Severus. A chaque fois que vous verrez des points de supsensions entre deux paragraphes, c'est qu'il y a eut changement de PdV.On commence avec celui de Harry.  
- en ce qui concerne le rythme de publication, je ne sais pas encore. Comme je suis en cours d'écriture, et que l'inspiration vient comme elle repart, je préfère ne pas publier tout d'un coup. Pour l'instant il y a 14 pages word. Donc je verrai bien.

Résumé: _Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin là, je savais que ma journée avait mal commencé. Mais je ne savais pas à quel point elle allait empirer. Tout comme le reste de ma vie._

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je sors des limbes du sommeil et j'écoute le silence dans lequel est plongé le dortoir. Je n'entends ni les ronflements de Ron ni les marmonnements de Neville. J'en déduis que tout le monde est déjà levé. Je me demande quelle heure il est. Sûrement passé 7h30. Encore. En ce moment, je ne dors pas la nuit et je me réveille tard.

Je regarde ma montre et je jure. Il est 7h55 ! Je vais être en retard. En potion de surcroît. Snape ne va pas manquer de me le faire remarquer. Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de prendre une douche. Il faut absolument que je me fouette les idées.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et je m'arrête un instant. J'attends patiemment que le dortoir arrête de bouger puis je me dirige vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude détend mes muscles. Je me sèche vigoureusement et m'habille. Je ne me prends pas la peine de déjeuner et je cours jusqu'aux cachots. Je m'arrête devant la porte de la classe et je reprends mon souffle avant de frapper. J'ai à peine le temps de relever l'heure – 8h23 – que la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

- Potter ! J'ai le déplaisir de voir que vous avez daigné nous rejoindre. Pour votre peine, vous viendrez me rejoindre ce soir à 19h ! Rejoignez votre place et mettez-vous au travail. Vous resterez le temps de finir votre potion. Je préviendrai le professeur McGonagall !

- Bien, Monsieur.

Je regarde Snape et je vois à sa tête qu'il s'étendait à ce que je monte sur mes grands chevaux. A vrai dire, j'aurais répliqué si les effluves des potions qui me parviennent ne m'auraient pas à ce point donner envie de vomir. Je me tiens au chambranle de la porte, le temps de reprendre mes esprits et j'entre bravement dans la classe. Pour me rendre compte que la seule place de libre est juste devant le bureau. Je sens le regard de Snape, brûlant sur mes omoplates, alors que je m'assois à la table. Essayant de ne pas penser aux odeurs infectes, je commence ma potion. M'occuper les mains m'occupe aussi le cerveau. Je passe 9h sans aucun problème, quand la salle classe commence à tourner. La bile me monte à la gorge et je me rends compte que je me suis levé que quand je vois le sol se rapprocher de moi à une vitesse impressionnante. Avant de sombrer complètement dans l'inconscience, je me sens envelopper dans un cocon de chaleur qui me rassure.

…

Je regarde le morveux entrer dans ma classe. Depuis que Voldemort est six pieds sous terre, le gamin n'est pas aussi bien qu'il le devrait. Il ne rit plus avec ses amis, il est souvent seul. A la vue des cernes sous ses yeux verts, délavés et vides, il ne doit pas dormir beaucoup plus que moi. Son teint est cireux, sinon plus que le mien, ses joues sont creuses et ce n'est pas le peu de repas auxquels il assiste qui vont l'aider à se remplumer. Je le vois virer au verdâtre vers 9h et il se lève précipitamment. Sa table bascule en même temps que lui. Je n'ai que le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne baigne dans la mixture qu'il a réalisée.

Je le considère un instant dans mes bras quand je sens les regards des élèves sur moi. Je les vois les yeux exorbités – voir Harry Potter dans les bras de leur professeur des potions, en sachant qu'ils se détestent - et je les comprends, bien que mon cerveau ne tourne pas aussi vite que d'habitude. Je me reprends quand j'entends la voix de Granger, étouffée par sa main, dire un « Merlin ! Harry ! » et je me précipite hors des cachots en direction de l'infirmerie. Puis je me rappelle que je suis Severus Snape, ex-Mangemort et espion. En entrant dans l'aile hospitalière, j'ai l'attitude de quelqu'un qui se promène naturellement, bien que le poids plume dans mes bras dément cela. Je dépose Potter dans un lit et je vais chercher Pomfresh dans la pièce d'à côté.

Une fois que je le vois entre de bonnes mains, je me dirige vers le bureau de Dumbledore, pour le prévenir que Potter n'allait vraisemblablement pas aussi bien qu'il essayait de le faire croire. Puis le laissant à ses sombres pensées, je me retire dans les cachots pour savoir si ma classe est toujours debout. Mes élèves, en train de parler bruyamment, ne font pas attention à moi. Je grogne un « Dehors ! » et je les laisse se promener dans les couloirs et plus particulièrement vers l'infirmerie pour en savoir un peu plus.

Je soupire de soulagement quand je m'affale sur le fauteuil si confortable, installé derrière mon bureau. Je ferme les yeux et je repense à tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'à Potter, mais il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça.

* * *

Et voilà un premier chapitre. Je sais que c'est court mais je pense que les autres seront plus longs.

Une chtite review? chibis eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! C'est le point de vue de notre Ryry préféré!

Rien à moi gna gna gna.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je reprends peu à peu conscience, pour me rendre compte qu'on a sûrement bourré mon crâne de coton. Je n'entends plus rien et mon cerveau tourne au ralentit. Je tente vainement d'ouvrir les yeux mais ils sont complètement collés. Je n'essaye même pas d'utiliser ma voix, me doutant que ça ne doit pas être beaucoup plus fructueux que le reste. Je reste donc allongé, attendant que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je demeure ainsi, mais une âme charitable, au bout de ce qu'il semble être des heures, me redresse légèrement et pose un verre d'eau contre le bord de mes lèvres. Je les entrouvre à peine, et bois à petites gorgées.

-'erci… Je savais que ça n'était pas génial.

-Mais de rien Potter. Au déplaisir de vous avoir aidé. Je vous attends ce soir à, disons que je repousse votre retenue, 20h30 !

-'ien M'sieur…

J'entends les pas de mon professeur de potions s'éloigner. J'allais retomber dans l'inconscience quand il me dit, du pas de la porte « Il est 15h ! »

J'émerge de nouveau vers 19h. Même après tout ce sommeil, je me sens encore fatigué. J'ai l'impression d'être encore plus crevé qu'avant. Mme Pomfresh ne voyant rien d'anormal me laisse partir. Avant de descendre dans les cachots, je me dirige vers le dortoir de Gryffondor, sachant que tout le monde est partit manger et je vais prendre une bonne douche.

Je sens l'eau couler sur mon corps et je me frotte vigoureusement. Je grimace alors que je sens sous mes doigts mes côtes qui sont plus que saillantes. Je n'ai jamais été très épais mais je crois que je frôle dangereusement le très maigre. Mais je ne peux plus manger. Le moindre aliment me donne envie de vomir et je me sens si faible en ce moment.

Je suis affreusement fatigué, j'ai en permanence mal à la tête et je ne mange plus. Quel est le problème avec moi ? J'ai dû arrêter le Quidditch à contre cœur, parce que rien que le fait de m'élever de 10 centimètres m'étourdissait. De toute façon je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu continuer avec rien dans le ventre.

Je décide qu'il est temps de sortir de la douche. J'enfile rapidement des vêtements, juste de quoi pouvoir récurer toute la salle de potion, et je me dirige lentement dans les cachots. Quand j'arrive devant la porte, ma tête tourne et ma poitrine se compresse. Malgré ma marche lente, mon souffle m'échappe. Je tente de le reprendre quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Je vois Snape me regarder avec indifférence puis avec une légère inquiétude.

-Potter ! Vous allez bien ?

Enervé que ce professeur en particulier ait pu me voir dans un état de faiblesse important je lui réplique sèchement :

-C'est bon, ça va !

Il hausse un sourcil qui prouve que je ne l'ai pas trompé et j'entre dans la classe.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Puisque vous avez l'air d'aller bien, vous allez étiqueter, classer et ranger toutes ces potions. Vous avez 1h30.

-Bien, monsieur.

Je me dirige vers la table où sont posées les potions et je prends une fiole. Je lui jette un sort qui collera une étiquette et qui apposera le nom avec. Très peu de gens connaissent ce sort. Encore heureux ! Sinon Snape n'aurait pas pu empoisonner Tom pour l'affaiblir et que je puisse l'achever.

Je fais pareil avec les autres puis je les range par ordre alphabétique et je commence à faire des allers et retours entre la table et l'étagère sur laquelle je dois les classer.

Ma tête commence à tourner. Mais je n'en fais pas grand cas. J'ai l'habitude et ça finit toujours par passer. Je continue, peut-être un peu plus lentement qu'il y a quelques minutes. Je sens un liquide chaud glisser sur mes lèvres et je me passe la langue dessus. Il y a un léger goût métallique. Je sursaute. Je porte une de mes mains à mon nez et je regarde curieusement mon sang maculer mes doigts. Ma curiosité se transforme peu à peu en panique. J'essuie le sang avec ma manche et recommence ma punition. Mais ma respiration se fait de plus en plus laborieuse à mesure que mon saignement de nez se poursuit. Je sens le regard de Snape posé sur moi et je m'efforce de ne pas lui donner une bonne raison de se réjouir de ma situation bien que je sois de dos. Mais quand quelques gouttes s'écrasent par terre et qu'il le voit…

-Potter ! Regardez-moi !

-Non ! Ca va, je vous dis.

Je l'entends se lever de son bureau et s'approcher de moi. Il me contourne et je cache mon visage dans mes mains.

-Enlevez vos mains, Potter !

-Ca va ! Lâchez-moi !

-Enlevez vos mains, Potter ! Ou je vous emmène voir Dumbledore !

-… D'accord.

Je baisse mes mains et relève mon visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand Snape voit l'état de mon visage. Je le comprends. Je dois être plein de sang. Il approche sa main mais je la repousse. Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié.

-Potter ! Vous avez besoin d'aide !

-Non ! Ca va ! Ca va passer comme d'habitude.

-Comme d'habitude ? Mais depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous… vous…

Je tombe à genoux et tout ce que je peux remarquer avant que tout ne devienne douleur, c'est que Snape est penché au-dessus de moi. Encore…

* * *

Encore un peu court non? Quand même une petite review?


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde! Revoilà un chapitre! J'ai décidé de publier tous les 15 jours. Est-ce que ça vous va? Pas trop long pour vous, pas trop court pour moi... Mouais, de toute façon, zavez pas le choix! XD

Disclaimer : voir première page.

C'est un PdV Severus aujourd'hui! Y un petit peu plus d'action qu'avant. Et un nouveau perso, qui m'appartient entièrement!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quand je l'ai vu s'appuyer contre l'étagère, je me suis posé des questions. Je me suis demandé, ce qu'il se passait en ce moment avec l'Elu. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin même. Pourquoi était-il plus calme que d'habitude. Pourquoi avait-il l'air fatigué. Pourquoi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai vu. J'ai vu ces quelques gouttes, carmin foncé, qui m'ont fait élever un sourcil et qui m'ont empli d'inquiétude. Le fait qu'il s'obstine à dire qu'il allait bien a piqué mon intérêt ! Mais le fait qu'il ne veuille pas aller voir Dumbledore m'a forcé à le faire réagir. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés d'horreur devant son nez qui déversait le sang qu'il peinait à retenir. Sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte, j'ai avancé ma main qu'il a repoussée. J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il ne voulait pas de pitié. Mais je ne voulais pas lui offrir, sachant trop bien ce que c'est. La pitié blesse bien plus que des mots. Mon inquiétude s'est transformé en peur panique quand il a répliqué « comme d'habitude ». Nouvelles interrogations. Depuis combien ce gamin nous cachait-il son état préoccupant ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas que l'on remarque son air nauséeux ? Même Dumbledore. Surtout Dumbledore. Est-ce que ses amis savaient ?

Et maintenant, il est à nouveau dans mes bras et il respire laborieusement. Son nez saigne encore légèrement. Je sens à ma joue contre son front qu'il a de la fièvre. Je me décide à me lever. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ma raison me dicte de l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais… je sais qu'il ne veut pas de ça. Il ne veut pas que tout le monde sache qu'il ne va pas bien. Il ne veut pas voir de pitié dans les yeux des gens quand il les croisera. Il veut juste avoir la paix.

Je me dirige finalement vers mes appartements. J'entre dans ma chambre et je le pose dans mon lit. Il est si pâle dans les draps de soie bleue nuit. Je surélève le haut de son corps pour ne pas que le sang bouche son nez et je vais chercher une potion contre la fièvre. Je lui fais ingurgiter et je fais apparaître un gant de toilette et une bassine d'eau pour entreprendre de lui nettoyer le visage. Puis je le mets à l'aise. J'enlève chaussures, chaussettes, uniforme et je le laisse en T-shirt et boxer. Je suis effrayé par sa maigreur. Ses côtes et ses vertèbres peuvent être comptées sans problèmes, ses cuisses ne sont pas beaucoup plus épaisses que ses chevilles. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il rien mangé ? Il faudrait que j'en parle à quelqu'un qui ne soit ni Pompom, ni Dumbledore, ni qui que soit d'autre que le garçon connaisse. Quelqu'un qui ne divulguera pas que le Sauveur du monde sorcier est mal en point. Et je connais la personne idéale pour ça. Je m'apprête à me lever quand le gamin se raccroche à moi.

- S'ilouplaît… Restez…

Je me penche sur lui et je lui caresse les cheveux.

-Je reviens. Très vite. Je suis juste à côté. Je vais chercher quelqu'un.

-Non… Personne…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui fais entièrement confiance, je sais qu'elle pourra vous aider. Rendormez-vous. Je suis reviens tout de suite.

-D'accord…

Je lui embrasse le front et j'attends qu'il retombe dans le sommeil puis je me précipite vers la cheminée. Une poignée de poudre de cheminette et un « Ste Mangouste » plus tard, je demande à parler à la guérisseuse Enora Jones. Par chance, c'était sa pause. Pas de patient et elle venait au bout de sa garde.

-Salut. Rejoins-moi à mon appartement de Poudlard. Vite.

-Un rendez-vous, Severus ?

-Je ne plaisante pas, Enora. Je t'attends dans un quart d'heure.

Je coupe la communication et je retourne veiller Harry. Je sursaute à peine à l'emploi de son prénom dans mes pensées. Je crois que je m'inquiète plus que de raison pour le fils James Arrogant Potter. Mais le voir si faible alors qu'il a toujours été puissant, si fatigué alors qu'il a toujours été si plein de vie, si impassible alors qu'on a toujours pu lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et je lui caresse la joue. Elle est moite et j'ai l'impression que la fièvre ne va pas descendre. Point positif, les saignements de nez se sont arrêtés.

-Severus ?

Je sursaute. Enora vient d'arriver. C'est elle qui m'a aidé quand Lucius s'est rendu compte que j'avais empoisonné son cher Maître. Elle a essayé de me glisser dans son lit jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que j'étais gay. Depuis on se taquine là-dessus.

-Dans ma chambre, Enora !

-Je me déshabille et j'arrive.

-Dépêche-toi Enora. Je ne plaisante pas.

J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

-Que se passe-t-il Severus, pour que tu sois inquiet ?

Je me retourne vers elle et fais un geste de la main.

-Je te présente Harry Potter.

Je la vois prendre une expression plus que choquée. Peut-être ne s'attendait-elle pas à voir le héros en chair et en os. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui, faible et pâle comme la mort.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Je souris. Je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas de préjugés.

-Je ne sais pas. Il a de la fièvre, des étourdissements, des saignements de nez et autres. Ca à l'air de durer depuis un certain temps mais je ne sais pas précisément.

-Ok. Je vois ça tout de suite.

Je la vois lui jeter un rayon lumineux orange.

-Il n'a rien de particulier. Sauf une fatigue morale. Mais sa magie est instable. Comme si elle essayait de le protéger contre une maladie invisible. Il faut que je le réveille pour lui demander des informations.

-D'accord, je le réveille.

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Harry et je le secoue légèrement.

-Réveillez-vous Potter. Allez, juste quelques minutes.

-Mmmh…

Il s'agite et papillonne des yeux.

-Juste pour que quelqu'un vous fasse quelques examens. Et après vous pourrez vous rendormir.

-'accord…

Je fais signe à Enora de le rejoindre et je lui laisse la place mais Potter me retient faiblement par le poignet. J'acquiesçe. Je contourne le lit et je me place de l'autre côté. Je lui tiens la main et lui caresse la joue de l'autre. Je suis là maintenant pour lui, plus que jamais auparavant.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, je m'appelle Enora. Je suis une amie de Severus et je suis médicomage. Il faut que je vous pose des questions. Depuis combien de temps cela dure ?

-15 jours.

Harry reprend son souffle. Tout à l'air si difficile pour lui. Je tente de lui transmettre un peu d'énergie par nos deux mains serrées. Enora attend quelques minutes et reprends ses questions. Bien que je doute que Harry reste éveillé encore une heure.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ?

-… suis fatigué… pas faim… mal de tête… tout le temps… peux plus… mal…

Je regarde, impuissant, des larmes couler sur ses joues creuses et pâles. Je m'appuie sur la tête de lit et je le prends dans mes bras. Je sens ses mains serrer le devant de ma robe et des larmes échouent dans mon cou. Puis sa respiration s'apaise et son corps se détend. Il s'est rendormi.

Je lève les yeux et je rencontre le regard soucieux d'Enora. Je fronce les sourcils et je m'inquiète à mon tour. Je n'aime pas voir cet air sur le visage d'un Médicomage. Elle se tourne vers moi et aperçoit l'angoisse sur mes traits.

-Je ne te mentirais pas, Severus. Je suis très inquiète. Il n'y a rien d'apparent. Pas de maladie, ni mentale, ni physique, sauf une fatigue, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Rien qu'on ne puisse détecter avec des sorts ou des potions en tout cas.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien… - je la vois hésiter, et je plisse encore plus les yeux – il faudrait lui faire des tests moldus.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui. Des prises de sang, des analyses, tout ce que font les moldus quand ils rencontrent ce genre de problème.

-Il en est hors de questions, Enora. Il est hors de question que je l'emmène chez les moldus. Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un moyen de le guérir ici. Je refuse. Non, non et non…

-Severus, écoute-moi. Comment veux-tu le guérir si nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a ?!

Cette question me coupe dans mes dénégations. Elle a raison et ma raison sait qu'elle a raison mais ma peur panique qu'on me l'enlève obstrue toutes pensées logiques. Puis je me rends compte de ce que je viens de penser et je m'horrifie. Comment ai-je pu à ce point m'attacher à ce morveux ? Pourquoi ? Enora coupe court mes réflexions.

-Il faut l'emmener faire des examens moldus, Severus. Si tu tiens vraiment à lui, fais-le.

Je fais fi de la boule qui se coince dans ma gorge et j'acquiesce.

-Quand ? Et comment ? Je n'y connais rien moi.

-Je vais t'aider, sourit-elle. Nous avons des contacts avec un médecin moldu, à qui nous avons fait croire que nous étions une nouvelle sorte de médecine. Garde-le ici jusqu'à demain et…

-Attends ! Je ne peux pas le garder ici comme ça. Il était censé être en retenue. Je dis quoi à Albus moi ? 'Je vous garde votre chouchou Albus. Il va mal et je l'emmène voir un médecin moldu'…

-Permission accordée, Severus.

Je sursaute et je me tourne vers la porte de ma chambre pour découvrir Albus dans l'encadrement. Ses yeux sont fixés sur Harry et expriment de l'inquiétude. La même qui habite tout mon être. J'ai une désagréable impression, comme le fait qu'il soit plus inquiet maintenant que pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Peut-être qu'il savait à ce moment là que Harry pourrait survivre à Tom Jedusor. Là, on ne sait pas contre quoi le Survivant doit se battre.

-Demain, vous serez excusés. Harry ira faire des tests pour savoir s'il peut devenir Auror sans ses ASPICs et vous devrez l'accompagner.

-Merci, Albus.

-Prenez soin de lui, Severus. Venez me voir dès que vous êtes rentrés. D'accord ?

-Bien-sûr.

-Parfait. A demain. Miss Jones.

-Professeur Dumbledore.

-Albus.

Je le vois sortir, les épaules abaissées. Jamais il n'avait l'air aussi abattu.

Je regarde l'horloge et ouvre grand les yeux. Il est 23h passé.

-Tu devrais rentrer Enora. Je m'occupe de lui.

-D'accord. Je t'appelle demain matin vers 9h. Je t'aurais un rendez-vous.

Elle me sourit et je lui réponds.

-Je ne te raccompagne pas. Je reste avec lui.

Elle ne répond pas mais son sourire ne disparaît pas. Elle tourne les talons et j'entends les flammes de la cheminée l'avaler.

Quand je n'entends plus que le silence, je me concentre définitivement sur Harry. Sur son visage trempé de sueur et tordu de douleur d'un mal inconnu et invisible. Je sens mon cœur se serrer, comme s'il voulait se mettre dans une boîte de la taille d'un timbre-poste.

Peu à peu, les limbes du sommeil embrument mon cerveau mais je ne veux pas m'endormir. Je veux rester éveiller jusqu'à demain. Je n'arrive plus à lutter et juste avant de sombrer, je resserre mes bras autour de son corps frêle.

* * *

Et voilà! Alors à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il a le tit Ryry? Des suppositions? Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser. Je mettrais une foir au qustions dans le prochain chapitre, si j'oublie pas! XD

Une chtite rev'?


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde les gens ! Revoilà un chapitre, plus long que les autres ! Il fait environ trois mille mots ! Il finit un peu sadiquement, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! XD

Voici la tant attendue Foire auuuuuxxx Queeessstiiiooooonnnns !

Qu'est-ce qu'a Harry ? Mouarf mouarf mouarf ! Vous doutez bien que je ne peux pas y répondre ! Ce serait trop simple !

Les réponses d'**Adenoide, **de **jenni944**, de **mela12**, de **Poulpe** et de **Jade Chu**, bien que possible ne sont pas les bonnes ! Ni un chagrin d'amour, ni un cancer, ni un truc psychosomatique, ni un empoisonnement de Voldemort, ni rien qui a à voir avec Voldemort, ni anorexique, ni enceint, ni déprimé (enfin en raison de sa maladie, même s'il ne sait pas ce que c'est), ni rien de ce que vous m'avez proposé ! Personne n'a encore trouvé mais une de ces réponses s'en approche. Vous pouvez continuer à chercher !

Est-ce que c'est grave ? Ouiiiiiiiiii !! Nyark nyark ! Est-ce qu'il va mourir ? Il faudra attendre quelques chapitres pour le savoir ! De toute façon, je ne suis pas encore totalement fixée !

Quel âge à Harry, et en quelle année se passe l'histoire ? C'est une très bonne question, Simone ! Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne mets justement pas de date et tout parce que c'est plus facile pour moi ! Je ne sais même pas à qu'elle époque de l'année c'est ! Disons que c'est plutôt la 7ème année de Harry, qu'il a donc 17 ans et Severus 37 ! On va dire, vers les derniers beaux jours, septembre-octobre, puisqu'ils passent quelques instants dehors. Par extension, on est en 1997.

Ces questions ne sont pas posées, mais je le fais pour vous !

Pourquoi est-ce aussi long pour savoir ce qu'a Harry ? Tout simplement parce qu'il faut que j'installe un climat de confiance et de protection entre nos deux héros. Je parle beaucoup de sentiments, d'impressions. Ils sont un peu perdus par ce qu'ils ressentent. Le rapprochement se fait petit à petit ! J'en suis à 24 pages Word, et ils ne sont même pas dit ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il n'y a que Severus qui tutoie Harry, et encore c'est parce qu'il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte.

Suis-je sadique ? Nyark nyark nyark… ma deuxième passion après Harry Potter est de faire souffrir les lecteurs! Hinhinhin °petit rire pas sain d'esprit du tout°

Voilà voilà, pour la FAQ ! Si vous en avez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à les poser !

**Il y a un changement de Pov. C'est Harry qui commence ! **Je rappelle que nous changeons de PoV à chaque points de suspensions « … », quand ils sont entre deux paragraphes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis bien là. Entouré par cette chaleur rassurante. Je sens sous ma joue la texture d'un tissu légèrement rêche. En même temps que le sommeil me quitte, le froid m'envahit. Le froid, mais aussi un mal de tête carabiné et, bien que j'aie l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours, une fatigue foudroyante. Mais je m'interdis de retomber dans le sommeil. J'ouvre les yeux, et malgré mon mal de tête qui augmente d'un coup, je les garde ouverts. Ma vision est floue, vu que je n'ai pas mes lunettes, et je comprends que tout est noir parce que mon visage est encore enfoui dans le tissu. Je tourne la tête et je vois ce qui semble être une cheminée au pied du lit dans lequel je suis couché. J'essaie vainement de me rappeler où je suis puisqu'il n'y a pas de cheminée dans le dortoir à Gryffondor, et qu'il n'y a pas de lit dans la salle commune. Il me faudrait mes lunettes mais je ne sais pas où elles peuvent être, alors je décide de me redresser un peu, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Mais je ne peux pas. Deux bras m'entourent et je ne sais pas à qui ils appartiennent. Je commence à paniquer et je me débats. L'homme grogne et desserre son emprise sans pour autant se réveiller. J'arrête de bouger. Puis je me tortille pour me dégager des bras. 

Je finis par m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Je distingue une table de nuit alors je tends mon bras et je tâtonne désespérément à la recherche de mes lunettes, que je trouve enfin. Ma vision se précise. La chambre est assez sombre, bien que le feu de la cheminée éclaire d'une lueur rougeoyante la pièce. Je regarde ce qu'il y a devant moi et je vois une porte. A droite, une étagère en coin, à gauche un tableau représentant une forêt plongée dans le brouillard. Je me lève et continue à faire le tour de la chambre, refusant de me tourner vers le lit. J'ai peur de savoir à qui il appartient. A qui appartient la chambre. Cette chambre si confortable.

Je suis devant la cheminée, admirant l'immense tableau posé sur le manteau. C'est une plage qui est représentée. La mer scintille des mille feux que le soleil couchant lui donne, la parant un peu de ses teintes rouge-orangée. Je tente tant bien que mal de m'abandonner à cette vision. J'essaie d'oublier que ma migraine n'a pas disparue et que ma fatigue ne m'a pas quitté quand une voix grave et endormie s'élève depuis le lit.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter.

Je me retourne et découvre sans surprise Severus Snape, calé contre ses oreillers.

- Professeur.

Il se lève souplement et s'approche de moi, avec dans les yeux, une étincelle ressemblant à s'y méprendre à... de l'inquiétude?

- Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin?

Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Mais mes lèvres en décident autrement.

- J'ai mal à la tête et je suis fatigué. Je me force à rester éveillé. Je ne veux pas être endormi toute la journée. En plus j'ai cours.

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Comment ça?

- Ce matin vous restez ici, en attendant que mon amie revienne. Et si elle a réussit, nous irons au rendez-vous qu'elle a pris pour vous.

Je le fixe, horrifié. Je ne veux pas aller chez un guérisseur. Je ne veux qu'ils sachent tous que le Grand Harry Potter est malade. Je ne veux pas. Il est en hors de question.

- Hors de question! Je n'irai pas chez un guérisseur! Pas pour qu'il me juge. Je ne veux plus voir ma vie étalée dans les journaux. Je ne…

- C'est pour ça que nous irons du côté moldu!

Je le regarde bouche-bée. Snape? Dans le monde moldu? Pour moi?

- Vous voulez dire que vous irez dans le monde moldu, vous, pour moi? Et avec moi?

- Oui! De plus, si aberrant que cela puisse être, je m'inquiète pour vous! Regardez-vous dans un miroir! Vous ne tenez plus debout, vos joues sont creusées, vous avez des cernes terrifiants, vous n'avez plus que la peau sur les os!

Je serre les dents. Ma gorge se noue et mes yeux me piquent. Personne ne s'est jamais préoccupé de moi ou de ce que je pouvais penser. Le seul qui le fait est celui vers lequel je ne me serais jamais tourné.

Abattu, et cette fois-ci plus par mon moral que par mon état physique, je baisse la tête et ne tente même plus de retenir mes larmes. Parce que je sais qu'il est là. Il est là et il m'enserre de ses bras. Je sais maintenant que je peux compter sur quelqu'un. Même si ma bouée est Severus Snape. Je m'agrippe désespérément à sa robe et tous les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent dans la figure.

- 'Elle', c'est votre amie qui est venue hier c'est ça ?

- Oui. Vous vous souvenez d'elle?

- Pas vraiment, je me rappelle juste que vous soyez allé la chercher, que vous m'avez réveillé et qu'elle m'a demandé ce que je ressentais. Je lui ai répondu et... je ne vois plus rien... je ne sais pas... je suis si fatigué mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et pourtant j'ai plus dormi ces 24 dernières heures que ces derniers mois mais plus je dors plus je me sens fatigué. J'en ai marre... je veux juste être tranquille...

Je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de moi. Mon visage est enfoui dans son cou et je peux sentir l'odeur de sa peau. Elle sent l'asphodèle et le sang. Le sang qu'il a versé, le sang qu'il utilise dans ses potions. Le mélange des deux est hypnotique. Ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille. Alors qu'il me parle, son souffle s'engouffre dans mon oreille. Je frissonne. Je me concentre pour écouter ce qu'il me dit.

- Je ne laisserai personne étaler votre vie dans les journaux. Je vais vous aider, quoi que l'on découvre. Je serais toujours là pour vous.

Emu, mes larmes recommencent à couler. Je m'accroche à son cou. Je sanglote, complètement perdu. Une de ses mains est maintenant dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre me caresse le dos. Je suis tellement bien là. Ma tête roule sur son épaule, mes lèvres se collent à la peau de son cou, mes yeux se ferment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi, Harry ?

- M'avoir emmené dans vos appartements ?

- Je me doutais que vous ne voudriez pas que les autres sachent que vous aviez encore perdu connaissance. Les autres ne se douteront de rien. Dumbledore nous a inventé une excuse.

Je soupire et je sens sa peau se hérisser. Son nez est enfoui dans mes cheveux.

- Merci.

**…**

Je le tiens dans mes bras. Encore. Il me remercie. Je sens ses lèvres contre la peau de mon cou et je ne peux empêcher les frissons qui me parcourent le corps. Mes pensées s'embrouillent. Je le sens contre moi. Il est faible et je frissonne de désir pour lui. Je le sais. C'est du désir. Je désire ce gamin. Le gamin qui s'affaisse peu à peu contre moi.

Je le relève et le réveille.

- Potter ! Ne vous endormez pas ! Mon amie va bientôt arriver.

- Je… je veux juste fermer un peu les yeux. Quelques… minutes…

- Potter !

Je le soulève et le porte jusqu'au salon. Je l'allonge sur le canapé et me dirige vers ma kitchenette. Je sais très bien qu'il ne mangera pas la moitié de ce qu'il y a sur le plateau mais je lui apporte quand même. Je pose le plateau sur la table basse et le secoue.

- Vous devez manger, Potter.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Juste quelques miettes de pain. N'aggravez pas votre cas.

- D'accord.

Il s'assoit et tend le bras vers le repas. Il prend une bouchée de pain et une gorgée de jus de citrouille puis il s'arrête. Je le vois blanchir encore plus qu'il ne l'est mais il se retient de tout rendre.

- Bien. Rallongez-vous. Je vous préviendrai quand on partira.

- Merci.

Il se recouche sur le canapé et ferme les yeux tout de suite. D'un sort, je débarrasse le plateau et je me sers un verre de vodka. Je m'installe dans un des fauteuils entourant le canapé et je fixe le morveux. Ses cheveux sont un peu moins en bataille, sa peau est plus pâle que d'habitude et ses lèvres sont moins rouges. Sa respiration est plus laborieuse, ses membres sont frêles. Je me secoue. Depuis quand je connais ce gosse autant ? Comment est-ce que je savais que ses lèvres étaient carmines, que sa peau était légèrement matte, qu'il avait plus d'épis, que d'habitude sa respiration est plus rapide ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Non… Je sais pourquoi… Je sais comment… Ca fait des mois que je l'observe… Comment aurais-je pu savoir sinon ? Je savais qu'il ne dormait pas, je savais qu'il ne mangeait plus, je savais qu'il était seul… Je sais tout ce qui le concerne depuis la mort de _mon maître_. Je sais tout et je sais pourquoi… Mais je ne veux pas me le dire… Pas encore… Pas maintenant. Il est faible et je veux le revoir sourire. Je ne veux pas lui imposer ma présence. Je le garde avec moi le temps de sa guérison et je le redonne à Albus… Et je m'efface, je m'en vais pour ne plus l'avoir en tête… Pour oublier…

Je ricane amèrement… _Courage fuyons_… Je me sens comme dans la peau d'un Serpentard… Mais je suis con ! Je suis un Serpentard ! La vodka et les nerfs à vifs sont mauvais pour ma raison et ma santé mentale. Je me sers un autre verre quand le feu devient vert et qu'une silhouette féminine sort de la cheminée. Le boucan que fait l'arrivée d'Enora ne réveille même pas Harry. A peine un mouvement. Je me lève et lui fais la bise. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Harry et me dit qu'elle a eu le rendez-vous.

- Il est cet après-midi à 16h. Je suis désolée mais il n'était pas libre avant. J'ai oublié de te dire mais les moldus procèdent à des prises de sang et il faut être à jeun.

- Il a mangé ce matin. Quelques miettes et un verre de jus de citrouille mais il n'est plus à jeun.

-Zut ! Je sais ! On peut lui faire boire la potion 'A jeun en deux minutes' ! C'est une nouvelle potion inventée par les chercheurs de Sainte-Mangouste pour les malades qui vont faire des examens chez les moldus.

- D'accord. Mais nous lui ferons boire cet après-midi. Il ne mange déjà pas grand chose mais si en plus on lui ôte tout ce qu'il a dans le corps je ne suis pas sûr qu'il tiendra encore bien longtemps.

- Pas de problème.

Un silence apaisé se met en place. On ne parle pas pendant plusieurs minutes puis Enora pose une question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en attendant ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je.

- Bon je m'en vais. J'ai des visites à faire. Je te laisse la potion.

- Ok. Je suppose que je dois te tenir au courant alors on se voit demain.

- A demain, Severus. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour le gamin. Et si le médecin moldu trouvait quelque chose de grave ? Et s'il leur annonçait qu'il allait mourir ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Comment allais-je réagir ? Est-ce que j'allais supporter de le perdre d'un moment à l'autre ?

Un mouvement me sort de mes sombres pensées. Il s'agite dans le canapé. Son visage se crispe dans son sommeil. Des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux et dévalent ses joues tellement pâles. Je me lève et m'agenouille à côté de lui. Délicatement, sans le réveiller, j'essuie les larmes du bout des doigts puis je laisse mes doigts voyager sur tout son visage. Quand j'atteins ses lèvres, je ne peux m'empêcher de me pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser, sans appuyer, légèrement. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et c'est ce qui me fait me redresser. Je m'empêche, à deux doigts, de me cogner la tête contre le premier mur que je trouve. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Il est inconscient, c'est mon élève ! Celui que je déteste le plus ! Il agonise et je l'embrasse ! Mais quel crétin je fais !

Je me relève brusquement et je vais me resservir un verre. J'ai vraiment besoin d'alcool. Alors que j'allais boire ma vodka cul-sec, sa voix m'interpelle doucement depuis le canapé. Je me retourne, le verre toujours dans la main et contre mes lèvres, et je le fixe d'un air peu amène. Il me fait un petit sourire d'excuse et je fonds complètement. J'allais moi-même laisser un sourire s'étaler sur mon visage, mais je me suis arrêté à temps et j'ai finalement jeté mon dévolu sur l'alcool. Après avoir fini mon verre, je lui demande qu'est-ce qu'il veut.

- Je… J'aimerais sortir… avant… avant…

- Très bien, Potter. Je vous emmène en promenade. Est-ce que vous pouvez marcher seul ?

Il s'assoit lentement et tente de se relever mais il retombe tout de suite sur le canapé. Bien évidemment, il va falloir que je me colle à lui. Je soupire doucement et le rejoins. Je le lève doucement et il s'appuie sur moi pour marcher. Je nous jette un sort d'invisibilité pour ne pas que l'on nous voit dans les couloirs de l'école. Nous avançons lentement mais nous arrivons quand même au bord du lac. A peine sorti du château, je l'ai vu fermer les yeux d'apaisement et un petit sourire s'est inscrit sur ses lèvres. On marche toujours. Je l'emmène vers un petit coin tranquille, sous un saule pleureur, que j'ai découvert pendant ma scolarité. Une fois arrivés, je le fais s'asseoir contre le tronc de l'arbre et j'enlève le sort.

Et maintenant je fais quoi ? Je suis planté là, devant lui qui, j'en suis sûr, va bientôt s'endormir.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je le vois hocher la tête et il ouvre à demi ses yeux. Il me fixe intensément et je réprime difficilement les frissons qui me parcourent le corps.

- Professeur ? Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pourriez vous asseoir à côté de moi ? S'il vous plait…

Je n'ai pas le force de refuser. J'acquiesce et je me laisse tomber par terre, à ses côtés. Je m'appuie à mon tour contre le tronc. Je suis si près de lui… Sa tête se pose sur mon épaule. Mon bras s'enroule autour des siennes et je le serre contre moi. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, sur son front, ses paupières closes, ses joues… ses lèvres… Elles exhalent un souffle chaud et tremblant. J'aimerais tellement y goûter encore une fois…

- Professeur… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez ? Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous pour moi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là, avec moi ?

- Potter, je… je ne peux pas… je ne sais pas…

- Vous me direz un jour ce qui vous a pris d'aider l'arrogant morveux ?

Je souris en entendant le surnom que je lui donne d'habitude.

- Un jour peut-être… Stupide Gryffondor.

Je laisse courir un sourire sur mes lèvres alors que je l'entends glousser. Il se rapproche encore un peu et je ne résiste pas à le prendre sur mes genoux. Ses jambes entourent mon bassin, ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou et serrent le tissu qui recouvre mon dos… Son visage s'est enfoui dans la peau douce, là où mon épaule rejoint mon cou et je sens son souffle effleurer ma peau, et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner… encore… Je me claque mentalement. Il ne faut pas qu'il sente que je le désire… Il est si proche de moi… Sa chaleur, son corps… Je pose un baiser sur sa tempe et raffermis ma prise sur lui.

- J'aimerais…

- Oui, Mr. Potter ?

- J'aimerais… rester-là pour toujours… Sans rien de plus et… sans soucis… Je suis tellement bien dans vos bras… En sécurité, calme… Je me sens… un peu aimé… par quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi… qui se soucie de moi…

Je fronce les sourcils. Et ses amis ? Où sont-ils en ce moment ? La question s'échappe de mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse l'empêcher.

- Et vos amis ?

- Ils… je… ils ne savent rien de mon état… ils n'ont rien remarqué et je ne leur ai rien dit… Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour rien et… ils ont le droit d'être heureux et je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour eux…

Je suis bouche-bée. Comment peut-il croire qu'il serait une charge pour ses amis ? Les mêmes qui l'auraient suivi en enfer… Quand bien même il serait condamné à rester couché dans un lit toute sa vie, ses amis l'aiment et ils ne le rejetteraient pas. Ce sont des Gryffondors, ils ne laissent pas un des leurs derrière parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper de lui.

Je me détache légèrement de lui, suffisamment pour le regarder dans les yeux et je lui dis, doucement, pour qu'il ait le temps d'intégrer mes mots :

- Vos amis vous aiment, Potter. Ils ne vous repousseront pas, allez leur parler. Dites-leur ce qu'il ne va pas. Ils vous aideront. Allez les voir.

Je le resserre contre moi alors qu'il me murmure des « merci » à l'oreille, tout en s'accrochant à moi. Je ne les vois pas mais je sens parfaitement ses larmes. Elles roulent sur la peau de mon cou, pour s'échouer dans le col de ma robe. Je le laisse pleurer puis s'endormir pour quelques heures seulement, le réveillant à contre cœur pour aller au rendez-vous.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Si vous voulez une autre foire aux questions, n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions. 

Une chtite review?


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde! Youhooooouuuuuuuuu! Y'a quelqu'un? Ben alors où ils sont? regarde la date de la dernière publication Ah ouéééééééé, quand même! Bon ben alors, désolée? M'laissez paaaaaaaaaaaas! Aller, finis de plaisanter!

Alors alors! En tout premier lieu, désolée de n'avoir pas publié avant, mais **après ma pause bac** je n'ai **plus** eu **internet.** Pendant deux mois plus de Comment font ceux qui n'ont pas le net? C'est une vraie drogue! '  
Ensuite, encore plus désolée, mais je pense qu'à défaut de deux chapitre par mois, vous devrez vous contenter d'un seul. Je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans l'écriture et certains points importants de l'histoire sont encore bien trop flou pour moi.  
Et enfin, pas de réponses globales pour ce chapitre mais de **gros bisous** à tous ceux qui ont attendu ce chapitre et encore plein d'excuses pour le retard à venir!

Je tiens aussi à préciser que je compte savourer mon dernier tome des aventures de notre sorcier préféré ( Harry! Pas Severus... bon d'accord les deux! ) et que je n'admettrais aucune review "spoiler" sous peine d'arrête définitif de cette histoire. C'est brutal mais j'ai lu tout à l'heure une fic avec des spoils, certes minimes, mais qui n'étaient pas signalés, et ça m'a mis en rogne. Je ne sais que très peu de chose du tome 7 et je tiens à ce que ça reste comme ça jusqu'au 26 octobre.

Ah oui! Une dernière chose ( rien pour arranger notre affaire en plus ). Comme j'ai eu mon bac ( eheheh ), je part pour l'université à la rentrée, ce qui fait que je n'aurais pas internet la semaine. ToT

Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture.

* * *

- Potter… Potter ! Il faut vous réveiller. Votre rendez-vous est dans une demi-heure.

Je me réveille peu à peu, toujours dans les bras de Snape si j'en juge par la chaleur que je sens autour de moi. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux – pour ne rien voir comme mon visage est enfouit dans ses robes - et me serre un peu plus contre lui, comme le ferait un gamin avec sa mère. Les souvenirs m'assaillent peu à peu et je commence à trembler quand les paroles de Snape pénètrent mon esprit. _Rendez-vous_. Chez le médecin moldu. Je ne veux pas y aller.

- Potter ! Debout !

- Je ne veux pas y aller, monsieur.

- Il faut. Tout sera bientôt fini.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que je me retrouve le nez dans l'herbe. Snape s'est levé sans prendre le temps de me dégager. Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. Surtout quand il commence à me tirer par le bras. Je soupire et ouvre les yeux. La lumière agressent mes yeux fragiles et je grogne, tout en me mettant en position assise. Je récupère mon bras et me plaque les mains sur mon visage. J'ouvre peu à peu les yeux et distingue la silhouette de mon professeur. Tentant le tout pour le tout, je tends une main. Je ne sens plus mes jambes et je ne pense pas pouvoir me lever seul, tout comme je ne pense pas pouvoir rester debout. Alors que je n'espère plus d'aide et que je baisse la main, Snape l'agrippe et me soulève doucement, comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit.

- Je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser la Légilimencie. Votre faiblesse est visible sur votre visage, Potter.

Autant pour moi. Cet homme est… est Snape. Je crois que rien ne pourra mieux le décrire. Je m'appuie encore un peu sur lui et me met en marche. Je n'ai le temps que de faire deux pas et Snape me retient par l'épaule.

- Ou croyez-vous aller dans cet état, Potter ?

- Et bien… dans vos appartements ? Il faut bien que nous partions, non ?

- En effet, et nous allons transplaner. C'est pour cette raison que nous ne nous dirigerons pas vers mes appartements, mais vers la limite des barrières anti-transplanage de Poudlard. En marche, Potter.

Je me dégage de sa poigne de fer et je me mets en marche. Je m'imprègne de tout ce qui m'entoure, inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air, comme si il était chargé de particules de courage. J'ai peur d'aller voir le médecin moldu. Et s'il trouvait quelque chose ? Si il m'annonçait que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre ? La panique m'envahit peu à peu et je me retiens de justesse de me jeter dans les bras de Snape. Comment, en deux jours, a-t-il pu devenir aussi proche de moi, à être ma bouée de sauvetage ?

- Potter, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Je ne fais qu'hocher de la tête et je sais qu'il n'est pas dupe. Il a bien vu que la tension habite encore mon corps. Une tension qui apparaît à chaque fois que je me pose ces questions.

- Nous allons transplaner. Accrochez-vous à moi.

Je regarde autour de moi et remarque qu'effectivement, nous avons passé la limite de Poudlard. Je me retourne vers lui et j'attrape son bras. Je tente, en vain, de faire disparaître mes tremblements qui me parcourent autant que la panique. Je l'entends soupirer et ses bras me plaquent contre lui. Les secondes s'écoulent lentement quand je sens la sensation du transplanage. La compression me donne mal cœur et dès que je sens que nous sommes arrivés, je me dégage de lui et vomit ce que j'ai à peine ingéré. Une main tenant un flacon apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

- C'est pour éliminer toutes traces d'aliments dans votre corps. Enora m'a dit qu'ils vous feraient une prise de sang et qu'il fallait que vous soyez à jeun.

Grimaçant, je prends la potion et l'avale. Le goût est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Et en plus ça crame les boyaux. Une fois la douleur partie, je me redresse fièrement, occultant tout ce qui va mal et ma peur, et plante mon regard dans les obsidiennes de mon professeur.

- On peut y aller.

Il acquiesce et on se dirige vers le bâtiment médical. Il me tient la porte et, dès que j'entre dans le bâtiment, l'odeur du désinfectant m'agresse. J'entends vaguement Snape marmonner quelques mots à quelqu'un avant qu'il ne me pousse dans un ascenseur. Nous montons deux étages et nous nous installons sur des chaises dans le couloir. Une infirmière passe et nous demande ce que l'on fait là. Je suis trop fatigué pour répondre et Snape s'en charge pour moi.

- Nous avons un rendez-vous avec Mr. Smith. Pour des examens complets.

- D'accord. Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder. Bonne chance.

- Merci.

J'ai à peine le temps de poser ma tête sur l'épaule de Snape et de cligner des yeux, qu'un médecin en blouse blanche apparaît au bout du couloir. Il s'approche de nous et tend la main vers Snape, qui la serre brièvement.

- Monsieur Snape, Monsieur Potter.

Il me tend une main aussi mais je n'ai pas la force de tendre un bras. Je lui fais un signe de tête et un petit sourire en guise d'excuse. Il sourit à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Veuillez me suivre… A moins que vous ne vouliez un fauteuil roulant ?

Snape me jette un coup d'œil.

- Non… Je… je préfère marcher. Autant me fatiguer pour quelque chose.

- Bien.

Je me redresse et me lève lentement. Je fais deux ou trois pas avant que Snape ne me rattrape. Je m'appuie sur lui et nous suivons le médecin. Après quelques couloirs, nous entrons dans un petit bureau. Il y a à peine la place pour deux chaises, un bureau et une armoire. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise. Snape s'assoit à côté de moi et nous attendons que Mr Smith parle.

- Enora m'a dit que votre médecine ne suffisait pas pour détecter ce qui ne va pas chez Mr Potter. Premièrement, puis-je savoir ce que vous ressentez Mr Potter ?

- Je… Je suis fatigué tout le temps, même quand je réussis à dormir, ce qui est plutôt rare. J'ai mal à la tête en permanence, je ne mange plus depuis des jours. Je… je veux juste que ça finisse.

- Bien. Nous allons faire une radiographie crânienne et une prise de sang.

Je le vois jeter un coup d'œil à Snape qui lui renvoie un regard noir.

- Je l'accompagne.

Le médecin acquiesce. Il se lève et nous fait signe de le suivre. Je ferme brièvement les yeux d'épuisement. Une main apparaît dans mon champ de vision et je la prends. Snape me tire à lui et, sans délier nos mains, nous emboîtons le pas de Mr Smith.

La main de Snape resserre sa prise sur la mienne alors qu'on arrive devant la salle de radiographie. Je sens sa chaleur passer de sa main à la mienne et je me sens un peu mieux.

- Bien, Mr Potter. Entrez dans la salle. Nous serons dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Le Pr. Snape ne peut pas venir avec moi ?

Non. Même moi je ne peux pas entrer. Il doit y avoir le moins d'onde possible. Une fois dans la pièce, vous enlèverez tout vos bijoux : boucle d'oreille, piercing, tout ce qui est en métal. Si vos vêtements ont une fermeture éclair, enlevez-les aussi, sauf votre pantalon. Puis vous allongerez sur la couche du scanner. Oh ! Et n'oubliez pas vos lunettes.

Je fixe Snape dans les yeux et il lâche ma main. Je frissonne. J'ai soudainement froid. Je prends une inspiration et j'entre dans la pièce, après un dernier regard vers mon professeur. J'enlève ma robe métamorphosée en sweat, mes lunettes et je m'allonge. Je ferme les yeux. Le petit matelas sur lequel je suis allongé glisse et je me retrouve dans l'appareil. Quelques minutes plus tard, je ressors de la pièce.

- Alors Mr Potter. Je peux vous dire que vous n'avez rien à la tête. Je vais vous faire une prise de sang.

J'entends Snape marmonner un truc de genre « Pourtant, je me tue à répéter qu'il est fou. » Je glousse alors que nous recommençons à parcourir les couloirs de l'hôpital. Le médecin nous emmène dans une salle aussi blanche que les autres. Il me montre un siège et je m'assois. Il relève ma manche, me passe un coton sur le bras au creux du coude et pique avec une seringue. Derrière lui, je vois Snape écarquiller les yeux alors que l'aiguille s'enfonce dans mon bras. Je tique à peine quand elle transperce ma peau. Je regarde avec une curiosité morbide mon sang remplir le petit réservoir de la seringue. Il retire l'aiguille et essuie la petite plaie avec une compresse et fait un pansement. Je baisse ma manche et tente de me relever mais, à peine les deux pieds par terre, je sens mes deux jambes se dérober sous moi. Snape me rattrape dans un mouvement qui prouve qu'il a l'habitude de me ramasser en plein vol. Il passe un bras sous mes genoux et je me sens quitter la terre. Ma tête se pose sur son épaule, mon bras s'enroule de son cou.

Le regard du médecin se fait perplexe et inquiet. Perplexe pour l'espèce de relation que nous entretenons, Snape et moi, et inquiet, parce que le peu de sang qu'il m'a prélevé m'a autant affaibli. D'ailleurs, je sens mes yeux se fermer. Mon corps s'alourdit dans ses bras… Puis le trou noir.

**_…_**

Ca y est. Il s'est de nouveau endormit. Je le sais, son poids s'est fait plus lourd, bien qu'il soit léger et ses yeux se sont fermés. Je détache mes yeux de son visage et les relève pour voir le médecin me fixer d'un air éberlué. Je suis bon pour les explications.

- Je suppose que vous voulez des explications ?

- Je veux bien. Retournons dans mon bureau. Je vais appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle commence l'examen sanguin de Mr Potter.

J'acquiesce et nous retournons dans son bureau. Je m'assois dans une chaise et je cale plus confortablement Harry dans mes bras. Le médecin se racle la gorge et je reporte mon attention sur lui. J'attends la première question patiemment.

- Je veux savoir quel est votre lien avec Mr Potter.

- Je suis son professeur. On pourrait même dire son protecteur. Depuis son entrée à l'école. J'ai empêché ce gamin stupide de se mettre dans des situations inexplicables. Bien qu'il soit arrivé qu'il m'échappe.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre entre vous ? Vous n'êtes que son professeur ?

- Ecoutez, je l'ai détesté pendant six ans. Mais même quelqu'un d'insensible ne pourrait pas ne pas être touché par sa faiblesse. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Il a survécu à d'horribles choses. Il a droit à une vie normale. Et j'ai beau ne pas être gentil avec mes élèves, je ne suis pas un pervers. N'importe qui s'inquièterait pour lui, quand il s'évanouit sans raison apparente au milieu d'un cours, quand on voit qu'il a perdu près de 15 kilos.

- Bien. Et il a besoin de soutient. Promettez-moi de ne pas le laisser tomber

- Jamais.

Je pose ma joue sur le haut de sa tête. _Jamais_.

- Je contacterais Enora quand j'aurais les résultats mais ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de 15 jours. En attendant, ménagez-le. Moins il en fera, mieux il se portera. Il faudra aussi qu'il sorte, rester enfermer ne résoudra rien. Le mieux serait des siestes à l'extérieur. Faites-le manger, petites portions par petites portions. Ne le forcez pas. Et je pense que quelque chose contre le mal de tête devrait suffire.

- Merci. Je vais y aller. Le directeur risque de s'inquiéter. Pas la peine de nous raccompagner.

- A bientôt Mr. Snape.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et je sors de la pièce. Je traverse l'hôpital sans m'occuper des regards surpris qui me suivent. Une fois à l'abri des regards, je transplane pour Poudlard. Le voyage a l'air de le faire réagir, puisqu'il s'agite dans mes bras. Je nous jette un sort d'invisibilité et je fais quelques pas en direction du lac. Une fois sous un arbre, je le dépose par terre et je m'assois à côté de lui. Il papillonne des yeux et tente de se relever, mais je l'en empêche.

- Où on est ?

- Nous sommes de retour à Poudlard. Dans le parc, seuls. Si vous êtes fatigué, dormez. Je vous ramènerai.

- Merci. Vous… vous pouvez me prendre dans vos bras ? S'il vous plaît…

Je ferme brièvement les yeux et lui réponds par l'affirmative. Je m'allonge à ses côtés et il déplace sa tête pour qu'elle soit sur mon torse. Je lui sers maintenant d'oreiller. Je vois ses mains chercher quelque chose puis agripper mon bras qu'il pose sur sa poitrine. Et il ne le lâche pas. Il entremêle même ses doigts d'une de ses mains à mes doigts. Je fixe nos mains ensembles, si différentes. Les siennes sont plus petites que les miennes, légèrement plus foncées aussi, bien qu'il ait perdu quelques couleurs. De ma deuxième main, je lui caresse le visage, puis les cheveux. Je masse son cuir chevelu et je l'entends soupirer de bien-être. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa prise se relâche partiellement alors qu'il replonge dans le sommeil.

Je reste là, sans bouger, sans retirer ma main. Je ne veux pas me relever. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai ce que l'on pourrait qualifier une flemme monumentale. Je suis tout simplement trop bien, avec Potter sur le ventre, pour avoir ne serait-ce que la moindre envie de bouger. Il fait beau, le vent souffle légèrement, le soleil tape un peu. Tout ce qu'il lui faut. Et lui est tout ce qu'il me faut. Rien ne pourra me faire bouger. Même pas la pluie, qui, de toute façon, ne risque pas de nous surprendre. Je soupire sous la vague de calme et de sérénité qui m'envahit et je ferme les yeux. Je me laisse somnoler et je me serais endormi si je n'avais pas senti le regard de quelqu'un se poser sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux et je me surprends à ne pas distinguer grand chose. La nuit tombe. Je n'oublie pas l'inconnu qui est à quelques mètres de moi. Je cherche ma baguette quand un rai de lumière sort de celle de l'homme. Je soupire alors que je reconnais Albus.

- Je vous ai connu plus rapide que ça, Severus.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. Je sursaute alors que Harry se rappelle à ma présence en se tournant sur le côté, sans même se réveiller. Il me tient toujours le bras, il se sert toujours de mon ventre comme oreiller. Je me relève légèrement mais Albus me fait me rallonger.

- Je vous laisse le réveiller, Severus. Ramenez-le dans son dortoir pour que ses camarades ne s'inquiètent pas. Faites juste pour que vos appartements lui soit accessible. On ne sait jamais.

Je grogne alors qu'il tourne les talons. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire le vieux citronné ? Je prends une inspiration et commence à secouer Harry. Il remue un peu mais ne se réveille pas. Je soulève le haut de son corps et le repose par terre. Je me lève et me dégourdis les jambes, puis je m'agenouille à ses côtés et lui caresse le visage.

- Debout Potter ! Il fait bientôt nuit.

Rien. Je continue comme ça encore quelques minutes avant de me baisser encore plus, jusqu'à presque toucher ses lèvres des miennes.

- Harry… Réveilles-toi… Harry… Il faut rentrer maintenant… J'aimerais que tu puisses dormir autant que tu le veux… que l'on te laisse tranquille… J'aimerais tellement de choses pour toi… Je crois… Je crois que je t'aime Harry… Harry… mon ange… Debout, Harry…

J'effleure ses lèvres, puis, laissant tomber le fait de le réveiller, je le prends dans mes bras, l'emportant au château, le ramenant vers ses amis, le laissant s'éloigner de moi. Parce que je ne doute pas que, dès qu'il aura parlé à Weasley et Granger, il n'aura plus besoin de moi. De plus, je pense que ce sera au tour de Minerva de l'accompagner à l'hôpital, dans deux semaines. A ce moment là, je n'espère même plus le revoir autant que ces dernières heures… je n'espérerais plus l'avoir à moi, rien qu'à moi…

Je donne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame des Gryffondors et j'entre dans la Salle commune. Il n'y a personne, sauf ses deux acolytes, qui ont l'air de se ronger les sangs. Ils tournent la tête vers moi et je vois leurs yeux s'écarquiller. Je ne prends pas la peine de les remettre à leur place.

- Weasley, montrez-moi où est votre dortoir.

- Bien monsieur.

Il se lève et je le suis. J'arrive dans leur chambre, ignorant le cirque qui y règne, et je pose Harry sur le lit que Weasley me montre. Je lui enlève ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon, et sa robe de sorcier que j'ai remétamorphosé en arrivant à Poudlard. Je lui remonte les couvertures jusqu'au menton et lui retire ses lunettes. Je conjure un morceau de parchemin avec le mot de passe de mes appartements et le pose à côté de ses lunettes, sur la table de nuit. Je sais que Weasley me regarde bizarrement, et c'est pour cela que je me retiens d'embrasser Harry sur le front. Je me redresse et passe devant le rouquin, sans savoir si il me suit ou pas. Je rejoins Granger dans la Salle Commune.

- Il doit dormir et passer le plus de temps possible au soleil. Faites-le manger un minimum, faites le boire du sucré, autant que vous pouvez. Ne lui faites pas faire des efforts inutiles. Les cours de Défense seront utilisés pour autre chose, faites-le utiliser la magie le moins possible. Il faut qu'il se repose. Et gardez sur vous une fiole de potion contre le mal de tête. Mme Pomfresh vous en fournira, j'irais lui donner l'ordre de vous en procurer.

Granger acquiesce. Je traverse la salle des rouges et or et me dirige vite vers mes cachots. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit, pour l'oublier. Ne pas penser qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi. Un livre sur les potions, mes ingrédients, et c'est parti.

* * *

Suis-je pardonnée? chibi eyes 


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!

Désolé de ne pas vous laisser de petit mot mais je dois prendre mon train dans quelques minutes et j'ai juste le temps de publier ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

Quelqu'un me murmure des mots à l'oreille. Je ne saisis pas vraiment le sens mais je sais qu'ils sont empreints d'une douceur et d'un amour infini. Mon cerveau est plein de coton. Je ne sais même pas si je rêve ou si je me réveille. _Debout, Harry…_ Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je sens vaguement que je ne suis plus au même endroit. Ici, c'est chaud et moelleux. Des mains s'occupent de moi. Je ne sais pas à qui elles appartiennent mais je sais qu'elles me sont familières. Puis tout me revient.

- Severus ?

Mais je suis à nouveau seul… J'ai toujours été seul… J'ouvre les yeux. Il n'y a plus personne dans le dortoir. Dortoir ? Je suis de retour chez les Gryffondors. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être réjouis ou effrayé. Que vais-je dire à Ron et à Hermione ? Comment vais-je leur dire ? Dois-je seulement leur dire ? _Vos amis vous aiment, Potter. Ils ne vous repousseront pas, allez leur parler._ J'irais leur dire. Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard.

Je tente désespérément de me rendormir, en vain. Je dois avoir atteint mon quota de sommeil. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais autant dormi. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'être faible. J'entends quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Je ne veux parler à personne. Je referme mes yeux et je prends une respiration lente. La personne entre et s'approche de moi.

- Harry ?

C'est Ron. Je ne bouge pas. Je veux encore moins lui parler. Il doit croire que je dors parce qu'il s'éloigne de moi, après avoir fermé les baldaquins de mon lit. J'attends que la porte se ferme puis je soupire de soulagement. Les yeux grands ouverts, je reste à réfléchir sur des choses et d'autres. Severus, Ron, Hermione, les cours, ma santé, … tout ce qui me passe par la tête, sans logique… Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends les ronflements de Ron et les marmonnements indistincts de Neville que je me rends compte qu'il doit être une heure avancée de la nuit. Je porte mon poignet à ma vue mais je ne distingue pas les aiguilles de ma montre. Je vois trop flou sans mes lunettes. Il faut vraiment que je trouve quelque chose contre les problèmes de vue. Je trouve mes lunettes sur ma table de nuit, avec un bout de parchemin. Je mets mes lunettes, regarde l'heure – 2h du matin - et lis le mot. C'est l'écriture de Snape. _Ad Vitam Aeternam_. Je fronce les sourcils. Si il se met à communiquer comme Dumbledore, je ne suis pas près de le comprendre.

Un drôle de sentiment s'insinue en moi. Il me tord les entrailles, me fait monter les larmes aux yeux, me laisse vide et encore plus seul. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un auprès de moi. Quelqu'un qui me prenne dans ses bras, qui serait toujours là pour moi. J'ai besoin d'un soutient, d'un ami… d'un amour…_ Severus_… Il faut… Il faut que je le vois. J'ai besoin de lui, de sa chaleur et de son attention.

Je me lève silencieusement, met mes chaussons, une robe de chambre. Je prends ma cape d'invisibilité et sors du dortoir. Je me retrouve vite à l'extérieur de la tour et à courir aussi discrètement que possible dans les couloirs, en direction des cachots. Je dépasse la classe de potion et me retrouve devant une peinture représentant le bord d'une falaise, surplombant un gouffre sombre et sans fond. Je n'avais jamais vu un tableau comme ça à Poudlard. Et maintenant je fais quoi ? Je n'ai même pas le mot de passe. A moins que…

- Ad Vitam Aeternam.

Le tableau bascule et j'entre dans les appartements de mon professeur. Tout est éteint, il doit sûrement déjà dormir. Je murmure un Lumos et je traverse le salon. Mon cœur bat plus vite alors que je me retrouve devant la porte de sa chambre. Il n'y a pas de lumière qui filtre. Je diminue l'intensité de mon sort, jusqu'au minimum, puis je pousse la porte. Je distingue vaguement sa silhouette dans son grand lit. Je me dirige vers le côté vide du lit, et j'enlève ma cape, ma robe de chambre et mes chaussons. J'hésite une fraction avant de me glisser sous les couvertures. Je laisse tomber ma baguette par terre, et ma seule source de lumière s'éteint. Je me rapproche au maximum de lui, sans trop faire bouger le lit. Je ferme les yeux et je soupire de bien-être quand un bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et qu'il me rapproche de lui. Je me retourne dans son étreinte pour que mon dos soit collé à son torse. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres déposent un baiser sur ma nuque.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Bonne nuit, Severus.

Bien que la traversée du château m'aie épuisé, une euphorie telle que je n'en avais pas vécu depuis longtemps m'envahit, alors que mon prénom résonne encore dans ma tête. Mon prénom, prononcé par lui. Par Severus. Et je me suis fais le plaisir de prononcer le sien. Il me chatouille encore les lèvres. Il s'accorche, il m'accroche. _A jamais_.

Pour la première fois, je me réveille avant lui. Dans ses bras. Nous n'avons pas bougé pendand la nuit. Il est toujours contre mon dos, ses bras autour de moi. Mais même si je suis bien comme ça, j'ai envie de le voir endormi. Je me retourne, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller, et je le fixe. Ses cheveux cachent une partie de son visage, alors je les repousse, et j'en profite pour caresser sa joue. Dans son sommeil, il cherche plus de contact avec ma main. Je souris devant cette marque de tendresse inconsciente. Je crois qu'il a autant manqué d'amour que moi. Et que ce qui nous unis est bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Et je crois aussi que j'ai une folle envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'approche mon visage vers le sien et je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Avant qu'il ne puisse se réveiller, je me suis reculé. Elles sont si douces, si fraîches. Elles me rappellent un rêve que j'ai fait, il y a quelques temps. Quelqu'un m'embrassait et j'étais bien.

Je soupire de bien-être et je me serre plus contre lui, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Ses bras se ressèrent autour de moi. Je suis si bien là. J'aimerais rester comme ça pour le reste de ma vie. Et je me surprends à penser, _Notre Vie_. Voudra-t-il bien de moi ? Même si je sais qu'il n'est pas celui que je croyais, et qu'il est attentionné, il reste mon professeur. Il reste mon ainé de vingt ans, il reste un homme. Des larmes piquent mes yeux mais je me refuse à les laisser mouiller mes joues et son haut de pyjama. J'essaie de me convaincre que je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne le connais que depuis quelques jours… Mais je l'aime quand même. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je laisse mes sanglots m'étouffer. J'aime un homme qui, bien qu'il soit tendre avec moi, ne m'aimera jamais.

- Harry ?

Je sursaute et mes pleurs redoublent. Je ne veux pas lui faire face. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui. Il me jetterai, et je n'aurais plus qu'à me laisser mourir de fin et de fatigue. Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et j'accroche le tissus qui les recouvre.

- Ne partez pas. Je vous en supplie, restez.

- Je ne pars pas, Harry. Je reste là. Pour toujours.

Je le sens me serrer contre lui encore plus, si c'est possible. J'étouffe presque mais je ne veux pas que ce soit autrement. Il passe une jambe par-dessus mes hanches comme pour me protéger ou me garder avec lui. Notre étreinte est empreinte de tristesse, de désespoir, d'amour. Elle dure encore un moment. Puis je l'entends soupirer.

- Il faut qu'on se lève. Je dois dispenser mes cours ce matin. Même si j'en connais quelques uns qui ne seraient pas contre mon absence.

- Je… Je ne veux pas. S'il vous plaît. Restez encore un peu. Vous m'avez promis.

- Vous pouvez rester là si vous voulez. Mais je dois y aller.

Je secoue la tête, frénétiquement, désespérément. _Ne partez pas, s'il vous plaît. Non, restez. Je vous aime. __Severus… s'il te plaît... __Severus..._ Mais mes mots se perdent entre ma gorge et mes lèvres. Il se détache de moi et relève mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je serai toujours là pour vous, Harry. Je ne vous quitterai jamais. Je dois juste m'absenter quelques heures. Je reviendrai pour le déjeuner. Je reviendrai, Harry… je vous le promets…

J'acquiesce, légèrement calmé. Il m'a promis. Je sais qu'il reviendra. Je laisse échapper un petit soupir de soulagement et j'esquisse un sourire. Je prends soudainement conscience que son visage est proche du mien. Si proche. Mais je ne me recule pas. Je tente de ralentir les battements de mon cœur et je me force à ne pas espérer. Ne pas espérer qu'il m'embrasse. Parce qu'il est juste tendre avec moi. Il ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime. Quelques larmes s'échappent à nouveau de mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse les arrêter mais il ne les voit pas. Je sens à présent son souffle sur mes lèvres. Il les effleure des siennes… Et se détourne légèrement… Pour venir embrasser la comissure. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter du contact quasi imperceptible mais indescriptible.

Il se redresse et, avant de quitter le lit, il essuie mes joues humides. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et s'éloigne. Il m'adresse un dernier regard et il sort de la chambre, puis de l'appartement. Je pose mes doigts là où il m'a embrassé et je souris béâtement. Peut-être que finalement, il y a plus que de la tendresse.

…

Ma matinée de cours se passe avec une lenteur inhumaine. Ce qui a l'avantage de me laisser réfléchir. Sur Harry. Sur ce que j'ai failli faire tout à l'heure. J'étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser alors qu'il était complétement désespéré. Je m'en veux d'avoir presque profité de lui. Mais j'avais tellement envie de lui dire que je… je l'aime pour effacer ses larmes. Ou pour l'effrayer… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Qui sait comment est-ce qu'il réagirait si je lui disais ce que je ressens vraiment ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas indifférent parce qu'il ne m'a pas repousser. Mais de là à m'aimer ?

Je crois que je vais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… De toute façon, rien ne s'est passé. Et je ne veux pas risquer quelque chose si c'est pour le perdre juste après, parce qu'il aura repris conscience, ou parce que ses amis reprendront une place importante dans sa vie et qu'il m'oubliera. Je ne veux pas vivre quelque chose de fort et mourir à chaque fois que je le verrais passer devant moi sans me regarder. Je sais que je pense beaucoup à moi mais je sais aussi que je pourrais très bien perdre l'esprit et lui faire du mal sans le vouloir. Et je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, alors j'arrête tout avant que quoique que soit n'arrive.

Je vais lui dire qu'il faut qu'il retourne dans son dortoir, que Minerva le prendra en charge, que ses amis sont là, qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi. Je serre les dents. Comment est-ce que je pourrais le laisser partir ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut, ne serait-ce que penser à laisser partir la seule personne que l'on a jamais aimé ? Comment pourrais-je le laisser partir alors que c'est lui-même qui est venu à moi cette nuit ? Je ne me retiens pas à temps et j'abats mon poing sur mon bureau. Je remarque distraitement mes élèves sursauter et la douleur qui m'élance de la main jusqu'à l'épaule. Toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Harry jusqu'à ce qu'un élève me fasse remarquer que ma main est en sang. Je regarde le sang couler de ma blessure et faire une flaque sur mon bureau.

- Est-ce que ça va, professeur ?

Je jette un regard à l'élève qui a osé me demander comment j'allais. Je le torture ou je le tue tout de suite ? Je tente vaguement de me retenir de hurler mais toute ma frustration et toute ma colère et toutes les saloperies de putains d'émotions qui couvent, remontent en moi comme un orage et je laisse tout éclater.

- DEHORS ! SORTEZ TOUS ! DEGAGEZ, DEGAGEZ, DEGAGEZ !!

Ils s'enfuient tous en courant et je reste seul dans ma salle de classe, la main encore plus amochée qu'elle ne l'était à force de marteler mes ordres sur mon bureau. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis fatigué de lutter contre tous mes sentiments. Je ne prends même pas ma peine de me rasseoir sur mon fauteuil. Je me laisse tomber lamentablement par terre, assis à même le sol froid et dur des cachots.

Il me semble être resté comme ça pendant une éternité et en même temps, si peu. C'est la douleur lancinante qui me ramène à la réalité. Mes doigts brisés et la plaie béante me poussent à aller faire soigner ça. Je me dirige vers mes appartements plutôt que vers l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter les regards plein de je-ne-sais-quoi de tous ces hypocrites. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte de mon salon que je me rends compte que je vais devoir affronter son regard à Lui. Et ses questions. Tant pis.

Je pousse la porte et j'entre dans la pièce. Il n'est pas là. Peut-être dans la salle de bain, ou dans la pièce vide. Ou dans ma chambre. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le voir avant de soigner la blessure que j'ai partiellement oublié. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre le plus discrètement possible et je reste planté dans l'encadrement quand je l'aperçois. Il est allongé au pied du lit et il fixe le tableau qui est accroché sur le mur au dessus de la tête de lit. C'est un paysage de Nouvelle-Zélande. La plaine verte et les montagnes bleues dans le fond. Repos, évasion. Ce sont les deux thèmes de tous mes tableaux.

Mon regard se repose sur lui. Je le laisse glisser sur les pieds nus, les jambes autrefois muslcées et maintenant presque maigre, je passe rapidement sur les fesses afin d'éviter toute pensée déplacée et je reste fixé sur la nuque. Cette nuque que j'ai embrassé quand il est venu me rejoindre hier soir. Sa peau est si douce et si fraîche qu'elle appelle les baisers. J'en ai tellement envie que je m'approche silencieusement pour ne pas le sortir de sa contemplation. Alors que je suis derrière lui, je perçois un soupir.

- Bonjour… ou plutôt re-bonjour. Comment s'est passée votre matinée ?

- Elle s'est passée. Avec des élèves tous plus cornichons les uns que les autres.

Il se tourne pour être allongé sur le dos et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

- C'est pour cela que je vous ai entendu hurler jusqu'ici depuis votre classe.

Je n'aime pas quand il me scrute. Il cherche à lire sur mon visage et je sens malgré moi mes barrières se faire la malle une à une. Je grimace alors que ma main se rappelle à moi. Il soulève un sourcil et me parcoure du regard pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Il écarquille les yeux alors qu'il remarque ma blessure. Il se redresse et se lève du lit pour me traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas s'il a oublié qu'il était sorcier ou s'il le fait exprès, en tout cas, il n'utilise pas la magie pour nettoyer ma plaie.

Il prend un gant de toilette, le mouille avec de l'eau tiède et enlève le sang qui macule ma main et mon poignet. Une grimace déforme son visage alors qu'il voit la profondeur de ma blessure. Il ouvre la petite armoire, sur la droite du lavabo et en ressort toute sorte de potion. Il utilise un désinfectant magique, puis une potion coagulatrice et enfin, une cicatrisante. Il prend ma main entre les siennes et je sens mes os se réparer. De la magie sans baguette ? Si ce n'était pas mon élève, je dirais qu'il vient de me caresser la main avant de me la lâcher. Puis, avec une extrême douceur – d'ailleurs tous ses gestes sont doux -, il bande ma main et mon poignet. Je sens ses doigts se resserrer légèrement sur les miens et je lève enfin les yeux vers lui. Les siens sont brillants d'émotions contenues. Il me fait un petit sourire.

- Je n'aurais pas supporter de voir de si belles mains dans un état pareil. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Impressionnant, Mr Potter. Je ne pensais pas que vous saviez faire la magie sans baguette. Sans vous fatiguer, en plus.

Je vois son sourire disparaître, au fur et à mesure que j'énonce ma phrase. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Pour une fois que je lui fais un compliment ! Il lâche brusquement ma main et avec une froideur inhabituelle dans son ton, il me réplique :

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, _Professeur_. Vous pourrez enlever la bande demain. En attendant, bon appétit !

Dans un état que je pourrais qualifier de furieux, il tourne les talons et sort de la salle de bain. Puis de l'appartement, me dis-je quand j'entends la porte claquer. Soit je suis devenu idiot en trois jours, soit il a l'esprit tellement tordu que je n'arrive pas à le suivre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je regarde ma main, les bandages. Je me rappelle ses mains s'occupant des miennes et ses yeux qui brillaient. Et son petit sourire. Et la déception sur son visage. Comme un Gryffondor que je ne suis pas, je m'élance à sa poursuite, sillonant le château pendant plus d'une heure. Au bout du couloir du septième étage, mon regard accroche le parc au travers d'une fenêtre. Je jure intérieurement et repars en sens inverse. Pas même cinq minutes plus tard, (un record dans l'histoire de Poudlard) j'arrive au bord du lac. Je le vois, recroquevillé contre le tronc de l'arbre où nous étions hier soir, secoué de sanglots.

Qu'ai-je bien pu faire ou dire, qui l'ait mis dans état pareil ? Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit, même si je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire. Je m'approche de lui et m'agenouille à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé de quelques manières que ce soit. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire ?

Il ne me répond pas. Mine de rien, je commence à avoir mal aux genoux moi. Je m'assois et attends sa réponse qui tarde à venir. Alors que je vais l'encourager à me répondre, il me devance :

- Appelez-moi Harry. S'il vous plaît…

Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. Même si je me le suis permis hier soir. Mais son humeur désespérée me convainc.

- Harry… Dites-moi ce que j'ai fais.

Il se retourne et me fixe de ses grands yeux verts, humides de larmes. Ses lèvres appellent mes baisers et il en faut peu pour que je ne les embrasse. En contre partie, j'essuie ses joues creusées et passe ma main dans ses cheveux, comme j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire. Il aggripe ma main et tends son autre bras. Je comprends ce qu'il veut et je l'enserre dans une étreinte réconfortante.

- Je-Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. J'ai… Vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom hier soir et… pas aujourd'hui et… je me suis mis en colère pour rien… J'ai pensé que vous étiez redevenu comme avant et… encore désolé…

Je n'y crois pas. Il a pris la mouche parce que je ne l'ai pas appelé Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser. Je me contente donc de le serrer un peu plus.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Au fait, je vous donne l'autorisation de m'appeler Severus. Mais seulement quand nous sommes seuls.

Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais !? Pourquoi, dites-moi pourquoi, ma raison a foutu le camp ! Comment vais-je pouvoir résister à mon prénom caressé par ses lèvres ?

- Merci… Severus…

Ca y est ! Je suis damné ! Maintenant priez Merlin que je ne lui saute pas dessus.

* * *

Review? Promis, le huitième chapitre vous dira tout. Mais il faudra patienter quelques semaines. 


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde! Et un nouveau chapitre, un. Si seulement je pouvais dire de même avec l'avancement de l'écriture... Snif...

**Joyeux Noël** à toutes (et à tous, mais honnêtement, si un garçon lit cette histoire qu'il se dénonce) et **Bonne Année** en avance.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je traîne dans les couloirs. Sous la cape d'invisibilité bien sûr. Je me ronge les sangs en pensant à ce que je vais faire. Parler avec Ron et Hermione. De ce qui se passe avec moi, de ma nouvelle « relation » avec S-Severus… Je commence à sourire comme un malade. Heureusement que personne ne me voit et que personne ne sait pourquoi je souris. Sourire en pensant à mon professeur de potion. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Je crois que c'est le seul dont la pensée me fait déstresser. 

J'entre dans la Grande Salle, toujours invisible. Ils sont toujours à table. Aussitôt le regard de Dumbledore se pose sur moi. J'articule un bonjour et je me place derrière Ron et Hermione. Je me penche et je leur murmure :

- Ne sursautez pas. C'est moi. J'ai besoin de vous voir. 20h dans la Salle sur Demande. Un endroit pour discuter entre amis.

Je pars avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre. Il est 19h. J'ai le temps de passer voir Severus. Je cours et entre dans ses appartements sans frapper. Pour m'arrêter juste avant de percuter Dumbledore. Je croyais qu'il était dans la Grande Salle.

- Nous avons tous nos secrets Harry. De plus, Poudlard est mon école, j'en connais tous les mystères. Enlève ta cape.

Un peu tremblant, je retire ma cape. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me dire. J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction. Même si je sais qu'il était sûrement déjà au courant que j'étais ici. Sans que je me rende compte, je me retrouve à côté de Severus. J'ai besoin d'un soutient. J'ai besoin de lui.

- Alors, Harry, Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Maintenant qu'il me le demande, ce n'est pas normal que je sois aussi peu fatigué. Par rapport aux dernières semaines, je me sens bien et réveillé.

- Bien. Merci, professeur.

- Qu'étiez-vous venu faire, Potter ?

Je me tourne vers Severus. Potter ? Mon expression a dû se faire douloureuse parce que je vois son regard s'adoucir. Il me fait un discret signe de tête vers Dumbledore. Ah ! Pas de Harry devant les autres, j'avais oublié.

- J'étais juste venu vous dire que j'ai décidé de parler à Ron et Hermione ce soir.

- Il était temps ! Je ne vous attends donc pas ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je verrais bien. D'ailleurs je vais y aller. Bonsoir, professeurs.

- Bonsoir, Harry.

Avec un dernier signe de la tête pour les deux hommes, je sors des appartements de Severus. Je soupire de décepetion. J'aurais voulu une étreinte de réconfort avant de partir affronter mes amis. Je vais devoir m'en passer. Je regarde ma montre –19h30 – et je monte les étages, jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Je pense à endroit tranquille pour discuter avec Ron et Hermione et j'entre dans la salle. Il y a une table avec un service à thé. Des fauteuils confortables l'entourent et une cheminée rend la pièce plus chaleureuse. Je m'installe dans le fauteuil qui fait face à la cheminée et je fixe les flammes en attendant.

- Harry ?

Je sursaute. Ils sont là tous les deux, m'observant avec inquiétude. Je leur souris et leur fais signe de s'installer dans un fauteuil. Je serre un thé dans les deux tasses qui viennent d'apparaître, pose un biscuit à côté de chacune d'elles, prends ma tasse, bois une gorgée… tout pour ne pas arriver au moment M. Je vais pour prendre un gâteau quand une main se pose sur mon bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ?

Je plonge mon regard dans les grands yeux chocolats de ma meilleure amie. Son visage se brouille peu à peu et je comprends que je pleure quand je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Elle m'attire dans ses bras et Ron se joint à nous en nous enlaçant tous les deux. Je me laisse aller en leur présence pour la première fois depuis que je les ai rencontrés. Ils se reculent et me regardent, interrogateurs.

- Désolé…

- C'est pas grave, on est là pour ça. Mais on voudrait bien savoir ce qui te mets dans cet état.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire une bon coup. Je fixe mes yeux sur les flammes. Et je leur dis tout. Ma fatigue, mes évanouissements, l'inattendu soutient de Severus, Enora Jones et le medecin moldu, tout quoi. Ils m'écoutent, me serrant la main.

- Harry… Comment as-tu pu croire que tu serais un fardeau pour nous ? Tu es notre ami et être ami signifie s'entraider malgré les épreuves. Quant à Snape et bien… Tant qu'il ne te bats pas, je ne vois pas trop le problème.

Je déglutis. En fait, je crois que j'ai oublié de leur dire que je n'étais pas indifférent à notre cher professeur de potion préféré. Et je vais m'en abstenir. Ne poussons pas le bouchon trop loin. Je leur souris et me dis qu'étrangement, le poids qui squattait ma poitrine s'est quand même vachement allégé. Mon envie de voir Severus revient. Plus forte que jamais. Je fais quoi moi ?

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous m'en voudriez si… si je partais maintenant pour… euh… pour aller voir Srrthjfsdqhtzmhus ?

- Qui ça ?

Je les vois froncer les sourcils. Est-ce que je n'ai pas été assez clair ? Je repasse ma phrase dans ma tête et me rends compte que j'ai baragouiné le prénom de celui que je voulais aller voir.

- Severus … ?

Je les vois se figer. Quoi ? Je leur ai bien dit que je m'entendais mieux avec lui, non ? Ils échangent un regard et je soupire. Je n'y crois pas. Ils viennent me dire que ça ne leur posait pas de problèmes ! Est-ce que je dois leur en vouloir ?

- Tu… Tu voudrais pas passer un peu de temps avec nous ? Snape… Il… enfin, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de lui. On se connait depuis plus longtemps non ?

- Ecoutez, quoique vous puissiez en dire, j'ai besoin de lui. C'est vrai que je ne le connais pas vraiment et depuis moins longtemps que vous mais… ce n'est pas pareil avec vous. Il… Il ne me pose pas de question, il se contente d'être lui et de me prendre dans ses bras. Il est là et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne dis pas que vous n'êtes pas là, mais… ce n'est pas pareil c'est tout. Il ne me couve pas, il ne me ménage pas, c'est même lui qui m'a conseillé de venir vous parler. Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, parce que je ne comprends pas moi même, mais juste d'accepter que j'ai besoin de lui.

Je me lève sans attendre de réponse. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de calme, de réconfort et de tout ce que je n'ai pas ici. Je me dirige vers les cachots et frappe à la porte des appartements de Severus. Le temps qu'il m'ouvre je suis plongé dans mes pensées. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile d'accepter le fait que je suis proche de Severus ? Je ricane amérement. L'amour rend aveugle. Il y a quelques semaines, on m'aurait dit que je m'entendrais avec mon professeur de potion, je l'aurais fait interner. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureux de cet homme ? Celui là parmi tant d'autre !

La porte s'ouvre brusquement et l'homme qui occupe mes pensées apparaît. Son visage est crispé. Ses yeux nuits lancent des éclairs avant qu'ils ne m'aperçoivent. Je sens plus que je ne vois son corps tout entier se détendre. Son visage redevient impassible, ses muscles se décrispent, son aura magique n'est plus agressive. Je fixe mon regard dans le sien qui se détourne de mes yeux mais pas de mon visage. Je le sens glisser sur mes joues, mes lèvres, mon cou, mes cheveux en bataille. Je passe complétement sous ce regard inquisiteur puis il me laisse passer.

J'entre dans son salon et me plante devant le tableau qui surplombe la cheminée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu celui là. Il est tout autant magnifique que les autres. C'est une forêt plongée dans le brouillard. C'était comme si on était au milieu des arbres, perdu dans la brume. Impossible de dire si c'est le jour ou la nuit. Je sais que je parais superficiel mais son regard ne m'a pas lâché et je voudrais essayer d'oublier les frissons qui me parcourent.

- Asseyez-vous.

Je sursaute. Il est juste derrière moi. Je détache mes yeux du tableau et me retourne. Je me retrouve mon visage presque enfouit dans sa poitrine. Il me faut toute ma persuasion pour ne pas m'appuyer contre lui. J'ai tellement envie de ses bras autour de moi, d'une étreinte réconfortante. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je me recule. A un pas et demi de lui la tentation est moins forte. Sans le regarder, je vais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Je ferme les yeux et repose tout mon corps dans le cuir noir du siège. Il passe devant moi mais je ne l'entends pas s'asseoir. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard et m'ordonne de manger.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir qu'il est assis non loin de moi, sur le canapé et qu'il y a un plateau sur la table basse. Je ne pourrais pas avaler quoique ce soit. Sauf de la soupe ou quelque chose de liquide. Il a dû voir ma tête parce qu'il soupire.

- Vous devez manger, Harry. Vous ne survivrez pas longtemps avec rien dans le ventre.

- Je sais. Mais je ne pourrais pas manger du solide. Je… Je ne peux pas. Par contre, un bol de soupe…

Je lui fais un sourire qu'il me rend. J'adore le voir sourire, il est transformé. Il se lève et se dirige vers une porte que je n'avais jamais vu, presque en face de la cheminée.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci.

Juste avant qu'il ne la referme, j'aperçois une cuisine dans les tons orangés-jaunes. Je me lève et découvre le salon. La dernière fois que j'y étais, j'étais un peu endormi. Tous les murs sont tapissés de livres. Il doit bien y avoir près d'un millier de livres. En face de la cheminée, encore une étagère surchargée de livres, à droite la porte de la cuisine, à gauche un petit tableau, représentant un paysage enneigé, et une porte fermée, qui mène je ne sais où. A côté de la porte de la cuisine, il y a une étagère qui fait l'angle avec le mur où se trouve la porte de la chambre qui est tout autant tapissée d'étagères à livres. Une deuxième porte se découpe dans le mur et je suppose qu'elle mène à la salle de bain. Entre les deux portes, un autre tableau, juste un soleil et un ciel bleu au dessus d'une colline.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'entrer dans la salle de bain ou de regarder les livres, que Severus est déjà revenu. Il porte avec lui un énorme bol de soupe fumante qu'il pose sur la table. Il s'installe dans le sofa, en face de la cheminée et je me remets dans le fauteuil à sa gauche. Je prends le bol et je souffle dessus pour refroidir le potage.

- Alors Harry, mon salon vous plait ?

Il affiche un petit sourire sarcastique et je lui en rends un malicieux.

- Plutôt. J'adore vos tableaux mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de voir sur quoi vos livres traitaient. Je pourrais en lire ?

- Bien sûr. Si vous trouvez quelque chose à votre goût.

Je retourne à ma soupe. J'y trempe les lèvres et me surprends à la trouver excellente. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement d'un maître des potions ? Un silence apaisant s'installe pendant que je continue à manger. Je ne finis pas mon bol mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé autant. Je le repose sur la table et je m'allonge en travers du fauteuil. Ma tête repose sur un accoudoir et mes jambes pendent de l'autre côté. Je ferme les yeux alors que je sens la fatigue m'envahir. Ma colère de ce midi et la conversation avec Ron et Hermione m'a épuisé.

- Que s'est-il passé tout-à-l'heure avec vos amis ?

- Ils… Je leur ai simplement dis ce qui c'était passé ces trois derniers jours et… non rien.

- Quoi ?

Je rouvre les yeux pour tomber dans deux puits noirs sans fond. Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui et qu'ils ne le comprennent pas. Sauf que… sauf que ces yeux-là pourraient tout me faire avouer. Il faut juste que je détourne les yeux et que je trouve le courage de lui dire et qu'il arrête de me fixer et…

- Je leur ai dit que je… m'entendais mieux avec vous. Ils avaient l'air de le prendre plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que je leur demande si ça ne les dérangeait pas si je venais vous voir. Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais pas besoin de vous, que je les connaissais depuis plus longtemps et que c'était suffisant. Mais… aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître… je me sens bien ici, avec vous et j'ai besoin de vous.

Je détourne les yeux après ma tirade. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il me réponde de toute façon. C'est sûrement pour ça que je manque de mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand je sens une main se poser sur ma joue. Je rencontre son regard qui me montre malgré lui qu'il est ému. Ma vision se trouble alors que mes larmes tentent de s'échapper. Mais brusquement je ne vois plus rien. Il m'a plaqué contre lui et mon visage est enfoui dans sa robe. Il dépose des baiser sur le haut de mon crâne et ses mains caressent mon dos tandis que les miennes s'accrochent à ses épaules.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, dans cette étreinte que je recherche depuis le début de la journée, mais au bout d'un certain temps, la fatigue me prend et m'engloutit dans les profondeurs du sommeil.

…

Il est de retour. Là, endormi dans mes bras. C'est maintenant que je suis bien. C'est maintenant, que tout le stress que j'ai accumulé depuis midi disparaît enfin. Quand je l'ai vu sur le pas de ma porte tout à l'heure, j'ai été soulagé. Parce qu'il m'avait choisi moi plutôt que ses amis, parce qu'il était revenu malgré le fait qu'il dise tout à ses deux gryffondors. Parce qu'il est avec moi et pas avec eux.

Je reprends contact avec la réalité quand il bouge un peu dans l'étreinte. Je vais pas rester là toute la nuit. J'affirme ma prise et je me lève. Je l'emmène dans ma chambre et je le dépose sur le lit. Il a l'air si petit, si perdu dans ce grand lit, un peu comme un enfant grandi trop vite parce qu'il en a trop vu.

- Severus…

Je lève les yeux sur Harry. Il s'agite et marmonne mais ne se réveille pas. Il m'appelle. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'en rende compte. Je soupire et j'enlève ma robe. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis fatigué. Je ne prends même pas la peine de mettre un pyjama. Après avoir déshabillé Harry (T-shirt, boxer), je me glisse sous les draps. Je le sens s'aggriper à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage et je ne fais rien pour changer ça. De toute façon je suis trop fatigué.

Ces deux semaines sont passées plus vite que je le pensais. Harry passe toutes ses nuits dans ma chambre. Il ne prend même pas la peine de remonter à son dortoir le matin, puisqu'il passe toutes ses journées dans mes appartements. Il ne devrait pas mais quand il a repris les cours, il est tombé plusieurs fois dans les pommes, il a saigné du nez, il s'endormait. C'était comme si tout recommençait. Alors Albus l'a dispensé.

La plus part du temps je le retrouve assis ou avachi sur le sofa en face de la cheminée, à lire un livre qu'il a pioché dans une de mes bibliothèques. Ou allongé dans mon lit – et je me surprends à penser _notre_ lit. Ou assis devant le bureau que je lui ai installé dans la pièce attenante à ma chambre qui était vide. Et tous les jours, c'est le même rituel. Je le rejoins où qu'il soit, je l'observe quelques instants et il lève la tête vers moi. Il me fait un magnifique sourire, se lève et approche vers moi. Et je le prends dans mes bras. Quelque soit mon humeur, à cet instant, je suis bien et calme.

Mais là, je suis assis à mon bureau dans ma salle de classe. Cet après-midi, on doit retourner à l'hôpital pour connaître les résultats. Malgré moi, je suis terrifié. Que va-t-on découvrir ? Est-ce grave ou est-ce que quelques médicaments moldus suffiront ? Il est midi et quart. Il est temps de rentrer. Je passe par le passage secret, traverse mon labo et entre dans le salon. Il n'est pas là. J'en profite pour appeler un elfe de maison. J'ai la flemme de faire à manger aujourd'hui. Ce sera prêt dans même pas cinq minutes.

Je pars à la recherche de mon colocataire. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Personne. Il doit sûrement être dans sa pièce. J'ouvre la porte, doucement, discrètement. Il est là. A moitié allongé sur son bureau, une plume à la main, il couvre un parchemin de son écriture pointue. Qu'est-ce qu'il écrit ? Je m'approche silencieusement et je regarde par dessus son épaule. J'ai à peine le temps de voir écrit mon prénom, que le parchemin redevient vierge pour mes yeux. Je croise les yeux émeraudes de Harry. Elles pétillent de malice malgré la rougeur qui envahit les joues de leur propriétaire. Je serais donc le sujet de ses pensées ? Intéressant.

- Dois-je me vexer Harry ? Ou je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter ?

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je ne pourrai plus jamais penser du mal de vous, Severus. Pas alors que vous me soutenez depuis plus de deux semaines. Il y juste certaines choses que je préfère garder pour moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que l'elfe que j'ai demandé revient avec notre repas. De toute façon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pas répondu. Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine. Le repas est servi et nous commençons à manger en silence. Le rendez-vous est à 15h. Je pense qu'il a le temps de faire une sieste. Et il en a vraiment besoin, me dis-je quand je le vois piquer du nez dans son assiette.

- Aller, Harry. Allez-vous coucher, je vous réveillerai pour le rendez-vous.

- Merci.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la chambre. Il se vautre plus qu'il ne se couche sur le lit et il s'endort avant de s'en rendre compte. Il faut que je m'occupe en attendant. Je décide de faire quelques potions pour mes réserves pharmaceutiques. A 14h30 je le réveille pour partir.

* * *

Review? Promis, au prochain chapitre vous saurez tout! 


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde! J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer et une mauvaise! Par laquelle je commence? Aller par les bonnes! **(Ce qui suit est à lire! Pour tous les lecteurs de cette fic)  
1.** Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Enjoy! (Comment ça ce n'est pas à proprement parler, une nouvelle!?)  
**2.** C'est dans celui là que vous saurez la maldie de Harry! Nyark Nyark Nyark... -rire absolument sadique-  
Et la mauvaise:  
**3.** Je remets cette fic en pause! Oui oui je sais, c'est horrible, comment je peux vous faire ça, deux fois en moins d'un an... blablabla. MAIS! Et c'est un gros MAIS, je suis bloquée. J'arrive dans la phase cruciale de l'histoire et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment dénouer le noeud (hahaha) du problème. En plus, madame l'inspiration se fait la malle aussi souvent qu'un poux face à du vinaigre (quelle comparaison) et j'en ai ras le bol d'écrire sans plus de conviction.  
Je publierais donc mes chapitres déjà écris dans les 2 ou 3 prochains mois (enfin comme d'hab), et les autres arriveront quand ils arriveront. Ca risque de mettre du temps mais! je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic. Voilà voilà

Tout les personnages que je m'amuse honteusement (... nan!), que je m'amuse volontairement à martyriser sont à Mrs Rowling, la méchante pas belle qui a eut la bonne idée de créer ce merveilleux monde magique, que nous défaisons sans aucune gène! Mouhahaha! Je ne tire d'autre profit que vos charmante review!

On commence avec Harry! Bonne Lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre VIII**

Quand Severus me réveille vers 14h30, il ne me faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour me rappeler ce que nous allons faire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir extrêmement peur de ce que le médecin à trouver. Je me lève lentement, me prépare lentement, fais tout ce que j'ai à faire lentement. Un peu pour reculer l'échéance. Jusqu'à ce que Severus me lance un regard exaspéré. Je glousse et on sort enfin des appartements. Il ne nous a pas mis sous sort d'invisibilité. De toute façon, il sert à rien. Tout le monde sais que je ne vais pas bien et que je ne suis plus les cours.

Je ne m'attendais par contre pas à rencontrer Ron et Hermione dans les couloirs. Je pensais qu'ils avaient cours. A moins que ma classe était censée avoir potion. Je croise leur regard. Ils ont l'air d'être embarrassés. Après tout, on s'est quitté sur une mauvaise entente. Malgré tout, je les vois s'avancer avec moi, en jetant des regards hésitants sur Severus.

- Ne trainez pas trop, Potter. Nous allons être en retard.

- Pas plus de dix minutes, monsieur.

Je les prends chacun par un bras et je m'éloigne un peu de notre professeur de potions préféré. J'ai le temps de rien dire que Ron commence à parler :

- Où est-ce que vous allez ?

- A l'hôpital. Je dois voir mes résultats.

- On est désolé pour la dernière fois. On a pas cru que tu avais besoin à ce point de lui. On pensait que puisque tu nous avais tout dit, il n'aurait plus sa place.

- C'est pas grave. Il faut juste que vous compreniez que j'ai autant besoin de lui que de vous. D'ailleurs je vais essayer de lui demander la permission pour que puissiez venir dans ses appartements. Comme ça on se verra plus longtemps. Je dois y aller.

Sans prévenir, Hermione me prend dans ses bras. Elle me serre si fort que j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer. Je lui rends tout de même son étreinte. Par dessus sa tête, je vois Severus la fusiller du regard. Je penserais presque qu'il est jaloux.

- On est avec toi Harry. J'espère que tu seras de nouveau en bonne santé. Tu nous manque beaucoup dans la salle commune.

- Merci.

Elle s'éloigne de moi aussi vite qu'elle m'a pris dans ses bras et ils partent tous les deux. Je retourne vers Severus et on y va enfin. Cette petite discussion m'a fait du bien. Je n'aurais pas à choisir entre Severus et mes amis et c'est parfait. On échange pas un mot pendant tout le trajet et quand on arrive à la limite de Poudlard, Severus me serre contre lui, presque possessivement. Je souris et me laisse aller dans cette étreinte. La traversée de l'hôpital se fait rapidement. Mon appréhension croît et mon cœur bat rapidement. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi mais je ne veux pas savoir.

Inconsciemment, je cherche la main de Severus et je la trouve pour la serrer autant que je le peux. Nous sommes enfin devant le bureau. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je frappe à la porte. Le médecin nous invite à entrer et Severus pousse la porte. Je sens mon cœur manquer un battement : quand le docteur Smith a croisé mon regard, son visage s'est fait désolé. Je me retiens de partir en courant. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais…

- Asseyez-vous monsieur. Alors, Mr. Potter, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Il a repris ses manières de médecin mais je ne peux pas répondre. Pas alors qu'il m'a jeté ce regard. Mes yeux me piquent et je laisse Severus répondre.

- Venez-en au fait ! Pas la peine de le faire mourir de peur.

- Je… Je suis désolé, Mr. Potter. Vous… Vous avez le SIDA.

Je ne retiens pas le hurlement qui s'échappe de ma gorge et les larmes qui dévalent mes joues. Je me sens à peine tomber par terre et je me recroqueville.

…

Je regarde le gamin s'effondrer et se mettre en boule par terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est le SIDA ? Je jette un regard d'incompréhension au médecin qui a l'air dévasté lui aussi.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ?

- Non. Je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti ces dernières années.

- C'est… C'est une maladie qui abaisse les défenses immunitaires. Le virus attaque les anticorps et la plupart des gens atteints meurent d'une maladie bénigne parce que leur corps est incapable de se défendre, même avec des médicaments. Elle était, il y a une trentaine d'années, encore peu connue. Elle est de plus en plus rependue et malheureusement…

- Quoi ?

- Il n'y a pas de remède.

J'accuse le coup, impassible. Pas. De. Remède. Il n'y a rien qui puisse guérir… Il n'y a rien… Harry est condamné. Je ferme les yeux et m'exhorte à arrêter de trembler. Respire, Severus. Harry est encore vivant, il est là avec toi. Je reviens soudainement à la réalité quand j'entends ses sanglots déchirants. Je me précipite vers lui et le prends dans mes bras, assis à même le sol. Ma main se perd dans ses cheveux mais il ne le remarque pas.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de remède ?

- Non. Mais il y a une thérapie qui allonge l'espérance de vie. Le problème c'est qu'elle affaibli considérablement la personne. Et elle ne guérit pas.

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Rien. A part regarder Harry mourir. Et le perdre. Définitivement. A jamais. Pourquoi ? Alors que je viens juste de le trouver ?

- Comment est-ce que le virus se transmet ?

- Et bien, il y a trois possibilités : la voie sanguine, la voie mère-enfant et la voie sexuelle. D'ailleurs Mr. Potter, je dois vous demandez, et même si c'est embarrassant, à quand remonte vos derniers rapports sexuels.

Je regarde Harry, encore dans mes bras. Ses yeux sont rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, son corps tremble. Je le vois rougir mais il ne répond pas. A-t-il au moins déjà eu une relation sexuelle ? Ce n'est pas sa ridicule histoire avec Chang ou son combat avec Voldemort qui lui a laissé le temps de découvrir ça. A moins… qu'il se soit passé certaines choses chez ses moldus et…

- Je… Je n'ai… Je suis vierge…

J'en étais sûr. Le médecin est bouche bée. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que tout les garçons de 17 ans sont débauchés ? Il y a cependant un truc qui cloche. Lily était en parfaite santé, Potter-père aussi. Alors comment est-ce qu'il a pu être contaminé ?

- Avez-vous eu besoin d'une transfusion sanguine, ces derniers mois ?

- Non.

- Vos parents ?

- Non.

Cette fois c'est moi qui répond. Comment pourrait-il savoir si ses parents étaient en bonne santé ? Et même s'il a fait un tour a Ste Mangouste après sa bataille contre Voldemort, il n'a pas eu besoin de transfusion de sang. Je vois que le médecin est perplexe lui aussi. Je sais que je peux paraître pour le moins froid, mais il faut que je pense à autre chose qu'à sa mort.

- Peut-on faire quelque chose, tout de suite ?

- Non. Le traitement est très lourd à porter. En général on ne le prescrit pas tout de suite. Par contre il faudra régulièrement faire des prises de sang, pour que l'on contrôle vos lymphocytes. Tous les quinze jours seraient l'idéal. Rentrez chez vous, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire.

- Merci.

Je cale mieux Harry dans mes bras et me lève. Nous retournons à Poudlard plus vite que quand nous y sommes sortis. Une fois dans mes appartements, je le dépose dans le lit. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire mais je ne veux pas le quitter. Alors je décide de m'allonger à ses côtés. Mais je n'ai que le temps de m'asseoir sur le lit, que Harry m'envoie balader.

- Partez. Je veux être seul.

- Harry… Je ne-

- Partez ! Partez ! Je veux être seul ! SEUL !

- Si vous me chercher je suis dans le salon.

Il ne me répond pas. Je soupire et je m'installe dans le sofa, face à la cheminée. Je ne prends même pas la peine de prendre un livre, ou de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, je suis incapable de me concentrer. Je regarde simplement les flammes ou le tableau au dessus de la cheminée.

Je n'ai jamais autant eu peur de ma vie, je crois. La peur de perdre quelqu'un de cher. La peur de perdre l'être aimé. Je viens seulement de le trouver et il faut que je le perde déjà ! Et ce rejet. Comment dois-je le prendre ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que je reste avec lui ? Juste le serrer dans mes bras et lui apporter ma chaleur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, assis à regarder le feu qui diminue lentement. Je n'entends rien venant de ma chambre. Est-ce qu'il s'est calmé ? La seule horloge de mes appartements en dehors de mon réveil sonne 19h. Je suis resté trois heures sans rien faire, et j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de rentrer. Je vais commander des plateaux aux elfes. Il faut qu'il mange. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'affaiblisse plus. Je prends le bol de soupe qui vient d'apparaître avec le plateau et je me dirige vers la chambre. Je frappe à la porte et j'entre sans attendre de réponse. Après tout je suis chez moi, non ? Et je me rends compte que c'est chez autant que chez lui. Il a pris tellement de place dans ma vie, que je ne le vois plus aller dormir chez les Gryffondors.

Je me reprends et pose le bol sur ma table de nuit. Je pose ma main sur son épaule mais il se dérobe.

- Partez ! J'ai dis que je voulais être seul ! Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez pas ?

- Harry, il n'est pas question que je vous laisse. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être seul. Et vous devez manger !

Je le vois trembler et je me dis que c'est parce qu'il pleure, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit en colère. Il se retourne vers moi et je prends de plein fouet ses yeux verts poison. Ils lancent des éclairs et j'ai un petit sursaut, malgré moi.

- Manger ? Mais à quoi ça me sert de manger ? De toute façon, je vais mourir ! MOURIR, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? A QUOI CA SERT, HEIN ? Laissez-moi crever… je vais mourir… laissez-moi… je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir…

Il répète ça comme une litanie. C'est effrayant. Il est là, recroquevillé sur lui même, il marmonne cette phrase comme si il ne lui restait plus que ça. Et moi je suis comme un con, en train de le regarder se détruire. Mais bientôt je n'en peux plus. J'en ai marre de l'entendre murmurer cette phrase comme si il avait déjà décidé quoi faire. Marre de le voir abandonner alors qu'il a encore au moins quelques mois à vivre. Et ma colère prend le dessus sur le chagrin. Je tente de me calmer, en vain.

Je le prends par les épaules et le plaque contre le lit. Il ne se débat même pas, regardant le plafond, murmurant toujours la même chose. Il est amorphe, perdu dans un autre monde et je ne le supporte pas.

- Potter ! Ecoutez-moi ! Potter ! Harry ! Ecoutez-moi !

- Mourir je vais mourir, je vais mourir…

- Ecoutez-moi, bons sang ! J'en peux plus ! Taisez-vous ! TAIS-TOI ! TU M'ENTENDS ? TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI !

Trop c'est trop. Je le secoue comme je peux, mes cris sortent de ma gorge sans que je puisse les retenir. Ses marmonnements eux-aussi sont devenus des cris. Jusqu'à ce que je le frappe. La gifle part. Son visage s'est tourné sous la violence du coup, ses yeux et ses lèvres sont grands ouverts sous le choc. Le silence est pesant mais je ne regrette pas ses jérémiades. Je ne bouge plus. Je suis trop abasourdi par mon geste pour faire quoique ce soit.

Je sors de mon étonnement quand je vois une larme briller sur la joue rougie. Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement et il tremble. Il hyper ventile. Trop de choc en une journée. Je descends rapidement de son ventre et je fais apparaître un sac en papier que j'applique contre la bouche et le nez de Harry. Ses mains s'accrochent à mes poignets désespérément. Ses larmes coulent sans discontinuer. Une fois qu'il est plus calme, j'enlève le sac et je prends son visage entre mes mains. Je cherche ses yeux qui ne se fixent sur rien. Quand je peux enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans ses larmes. Je me penche à nouveau au-dessus de lui et j'approche mon visage du sien. Une fois que je suis sûr que j'ai toute son attention de lui parle.

- Tu m'écoutes ? Parfait. Je ne connais pas le sida. Ça n'existait pas dans le monde sorcier, jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as eu, d'accord ? Mais je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne serais jamais loin de toi. Oui tu vas mourir. Mais en attendant, tu ne seras pas seul. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te battre, de ne pas laisser ce truc pourrir toute ta vie. Tu es un Gryffondor, tu es courageux. Tu n'abandonnes pas quand c'est trop dur. Tu as encore quelques années je pense, à vivre, alors vis les à fond. Ne te laisse pas abattre. Et on en profitera pour savoir comment tu as chopé cette saloperie. D'accord ?

Il ne me réponds pas, il hoche la tête qu'il enfouit dans mon cou. Je me retrouve allongé sur le côté, avec Harry collé à moi. Je le serre aussi fort que possible et j'embrasse sa tempe, je caresse son dos et ses cheveux qui enivrent mon odorat. Son parfum est partout et sa faiblesse me prive du peu de bon sens qu'il me reste. Je déplace légèrement ma tête et j'embrasse la peau de son cou, je la mordille, je la goûte. Je la savoure. Je ne sais pas si il est assez conscient pour comprendre ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sens à peine ses mains s'accrocher à mes cheveux alors que je peux pas me rassasier de son goût.

Mais malgré mon envie de le découvrir, de le connaître par cœur, il n'y a pas de désir sexuel. Juste le désir d'être avec lui. Alors que je dirige mes lèvres vers son visage, un coup à la porte nous tire de notre plaisir à être ensemble. Je me redresse et je l'embrasse sur la joue. Un baiser papillon où mes lèvres s'attardent plus que nécessaire. Il passe sa main sur ma joue.

- Je reviens. Dors si tu le peux. Mange, sinon.

Je jette un sort au bol pour le réchauffer et m'échappe du lit en même temps que de son emprise. Dans quelques minutes, je vais être rongé par les remords et je vais le blesser pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Mais pour l'instant j'ai le goût de sa peau sur mes lèvres et je compte bien encore ne profiter. J'ouvre la porte de mes appartements avec un grognement. Il n'y a qu'une personne pour oser venir me déranger chez moi et c'est Albus. Albus le directeur de Poudlard, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, Albus le devin quand il s'agit de lire en moi. Pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharne contre moi ? Il ne manquait plus que lui. Je l'invite à entrer avec un signe de tête. Je vais pour fermer la porte quand j'entends une voix féminine m'interpeler depuis le bout du couloir. Je vois arriver en courant dans_ ma_ direction Weasley et Granger. Ils se plantent devant moi et je hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

- Que voulez-vous Miss Granger ? Mis à part venir m'importuner jusque chez moi ?

- Nous voulons voir Harry, professeur. Il est notre ami et il n'est pas question que nous le laissions.

- Même si je ne vois pas ce qu'il voit de bien en vous.

- Qu'avez-vous dis Weasley ?

- Rien, Rien. Juste que Harry est chez vous et nous aimerions bien le voir.

Je m'apprête à les envoyer balader quand Albus se mêle de tout ça.

- Severus ! Laissez-les donc entrer ! Ils ont autant le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe, non ?

Je soupire discrètement. Je me décale et les laisse entrer dans mon salon. Je ne peux rien refuser à Dumbledore. Une fois la porte refermée, je m'installe dans le fauteuil qui est toujours occupé par Harry quand il est dans le salon. Mes yeux restent dans le vague alors que je me plonge dans mes pensées. J'y serais resté encore un petit moment si les regards de mes « invités » n'auraient pas été aussi insistants.

- Severus ? Pouvons-nous avoir des nouvelles de Harry ? Est-ce qu'il est là ?

- Laissez-moi dix minutes.

Je me lève avant qu'ils ne puissent m'en empêcher. Il faut que je parle à Harry avant de prendre une décision. Est-ce qu'il sera d'accord de dire ce qui le ronge ? Où est-ce qu'il veut attendre encore un peu ? J'entre dans la chambre et je referme la porte rapidement. La pièce est plongée dans le noir et j'allume une seule bougie pour voir où je vais.

Il est allongé sur le lit, sur le ventre, son visage enfouit dans l'oreiller. Je m'approche et pose la bougie à côté du bol vide. Ma main s'enfouit dans ses cheveux et masse son cuir chevelu. Je ne sais pas s'il dort encore mais j'ai envie de me coucher à ses côtés. Alors je m'installe et je l'attire dans mes bras. Son dos collé à mon torse, mes bras autour de lui, je mets mes lèvres tout près de son oreille et je murmure.

- Harry… Albus et tes amis sont dans le salon. Ils veulent te parler et te voir. Est-ce que tu veux leur parler ?

Je ne vois pas son visage mais il s'est tendu quand je lui ai parlé des trois autres. Et il a serré mes mains quand je lui ai demandé si il voulait leur parler.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous serez là ? Je-je veux bien leur parler… mais je veux que vous soyez avec moi.

- D'accord, Harry. Je serai là. Aller, debout.

Mais je ne me lève pas. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans le salon. Je suis bien là. De toute façon, je suis tout le temps bien avec Harry dans mes bras. Au contraire, je resserre mon étreinte.

- Il faudrait peut-être que vous me lâchiez, non ?

Et il se blottit encore un peu contre moi. Je souris dans ses cheveux et j'embrasse son crâne. On serait bien rester seuls mais Albus frappe à la porte. Je soupire théâtralement et je finis par me lever. Je lisse ma robe et j'aide Harry à se relever. Il est derrière moi quand on entre dans le salon. Tous les regards sont tournés vers lui. Je lui fais signe de s'installer dans son fauteuil et je reste debout derrière lui, les mains posées sur ses épaules. Ses amis me regardent comme si j'étais devenu fou. Je peux les comprendre, il y encore deux semaines, je lui montrais que je l'exécrais. Et Albus… Albus est Albus. Ses yeux bleus pétillent de malice et d'une lueur qui ressemble de très près à « je le savais ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait et je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le rouquin n'a pas pu retenir sa langue. Je lui jette un regard noir quand je sens Harry trembler sous mes mains. Je serre un peu plus ses épaules pour lui donner le courage de parler. Il lève la tête et me fait un petit sourire, puis il fixe ses yeux dans la cheminée.

- Le… le médecin moldu a trouvé ce que j'avais…

Je sens à sa voix qu'il est sur le point de pleurer mais je ne l'arrête pas. Il faut qu'il le dise lui-même. Ça l'aidera à accepter.

- Je… J'ai… j'ai le sida…

Sa phrase finit dans un sanglot mais le cri étouffé de Granger m'apprends qu'elle était tout de même audible. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste qu'Harry se jette dans mes bras, sanglotant tant qu'il peut. Je referme mes bras autour de lui et je regarde Albus. Son visage est figé, pâle, horrifié. Apparemment, il sait ce que c'est. Et Granger aussi, mais elle a vécu chez les moldus. Le seul qui est complètement perdu c'est Weasley, mais il comprend vite que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Cependant il ne pose pas de question. Je pense qu'il attendra d'être seul avec Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

Je sens Harry s'affaisser dans mes bras. Il s'est endormit d'épuisement. Sans un regard pour les autres, je vais le porter dans _notre_ chambre. Je le glisse sous les couvertures et je l'embrasse sur le front. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans le salon et faire face à toutes les questions qu'ils vont me poser. Je veux rester seul avec lui et ne plus le quitter et le couver et… Comment m'est-il devenu aussi indispensable ? Je sais que je-je l'aime mais, on ne se connaît réellement que depuis deux semaines. La cœur a des raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Je retourne dans le salon à contre cœur et je me remets dans le fauteuil. Je ne veux pas parler mais ils ne me laissent pas le choix. J'attends tout de même que le premier pose une question.

- Est-ce qu'on sait comment il a eu le… le virus ?

- Non. Il ne le sait même pas lui-même.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Il n'y a pas trente-six façon d'attraper ce putain de virus !

- Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?

- Mais Ron, c'est complètement dément ! Il n'y a que trois façons d'attraper le virus : la voie mère-enfant, mais je suppose que ni James ni Lily Potter n'avait le virus, la voie sanguine et on sait très bien que Harry n'a pas eut besoin de transfusion sanguine et la voie… s-sexuelle. Mais Harry n'a jamais couché avec quelqu'un. Il ne l'a jamais fait n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se tourne vers moi avec de grands yeux suppliants. Pourquoi vers moi ? C'est pas à moi qu'il raconte tout ce qu'il fait ! Je ne lui sers que de béquille. Je prends tout de même le temps de lui répondre.

- En effet, Miss Granger, votre ami est encore vierge. Et non, nous ne savons pas comment il a attrapé le Sida. Quelque soit ce que vous pouvez en dire. Mais le plus important, pour le moment, est de le soutenir. Nous chercherons le coupable plus tard. Si coupable il y a.

Je lui jette un regard torve. Elle semble se rappeler avec qui elle est et elle rougit. Mais son regard ne faiblit pas d'intensité. Puis son expression se fait peu à peu résignée et elle baisse la tête. Malgré son signe d'acceptation, je sais qu'elle commencera ses recherches. C'est une Gryffondor, elle ne se laissera pas abattre, quelque soit ce qu'on lui dira. Elle nous fait un signe de tête et prend Weasley par le bras avant de sortir de mes appartements. Enfin. J'allais me laisser aller quand Albus se rappelle à mon bon souvenir.

- Severus ? Je vais aménager votre emploi du temps pour que vous ayez plus de temps à consacrer à Harry. Vous êtes d'accord ?

J'acquiesce et il sort à son tour. J'ai envie de rejoindre Harry mais le problème que Granger a mis en lumière envahit ma tête. Comment a-t-il pu choper le SIDA ? Comment alors qu'aucune des façons de l'avoir ne peut s'appliquer à lui ? Je ne m'en était pas soucié jusqu'à présent mais maintenant… Quand, comment et pourquoi ? Je vais laisser Granger commencer les recherches et une fois qu'elle aura bien avancé, je continuerai. Pour l'instant, je m'occupe de Harry.

* * *

Et voilà! Vous savez ce qu'à Harry! Alors alors?  
Si vous avez remarqué des incohérences dans le discours du médecin, si quelque chose ne correspond pas à la réalité, dites le moi, je corrigerais le tout. 

Est-ce que je serais privée de review?


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 9! Le dernier fini! Snifou!

Le premier PoV est celui de Harry!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre IX

C'est les vacances d'été. Ca fait neuf mois que je sais ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi. On est le vingt-sept juillet et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Je me dis que si je n'y pense pas, tout sera fini. J'aimerais m'en convaincre. Je tente désespérément d'oublier mais je ne peux pas. Pas alors que mon corps se ralentit comme celui d'une vieille personne. Je n'y connais pas grand chose en S-SIDA, mais je sais que même quelqu'un qui a mon âge n'est pas aussi affecté normalement. Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis sorcier ? Aucun moyen de savoir, puisque je suis le premier. Encore quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire comme les autres. Mon souhait d'une vie normale est définitivement mort. Comme moi dans quelques années.

Bien sûr, il y a des gens qui m'entourent. Mais Ron et Hermione ne peuvent pas rester pendant à Poudlard pendant les vacances – je suis encore une exception. Dumbledore et McGonagall ont d'autres choses à faire. Quant à Severus… Je ne sais plus. Il m'appelle Harry, il me tutoie, il me serre dans ses bras. Il m'a embrassé le cou il y a neuf mois, cette fameuse soirée où nous avons su les résultats. J'étais complètement bouleversé mais je sens encore ses lèvres sur ma peau. J'aurais voulu plus. Je veux plus. Mais il n'y a plus rien… En fait il n'y a jamais rien eu. Pas de paroles, encore moins de promesses, juste des gestes sûrement égarés, involontaires.

Je ne supporte plus d'être enfermé. J'ai besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air. Sans prendre la peine de laisser un mot à Severus, qui m'a misérablement abandonné à mon triste sort, je me dirige vers le parc, humide de la pluie qui est tombé toute cette semaine. Assis sous un saule pleureur, là où Severus m'avait emmené avant mon premier examen, je plonge mon regard dans le lac et m'immerge totalement dans mes pensées.

Je n'ai pas vu Severus depuis ce matin, après qu'il soit parti avec Dumbledore pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure. Il me manque déjà, alors qu'il passe ses journées avec moi depuis la fin des cours, il y a deux semaines. J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de sentir ses bras autour de moi que j'ai froid à chaque fois qu'il me lâche. Je frissonne à la pensée que peut-être, un jour, il m'abandonnera. A cette pensée, mon corps se met à trembler et un envie de pleurer me serre la gorge. Pourtant je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Je le quitterai bien avant qu'il ne me laisse seul, mais je ne peux empêcher cette peur de m'étreindre, de m'habiter.

Je n'ai le temps de rien faire, qu'une averse me surprend. La pluie traverse le feuillage clairsemé du saule et mouille peu à peu mes vêtements. Mais je ne bouge pas. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, et peut-être que grâce à la fraîcheur de la pluie, je pourrais enfin faire baisser la température de mon front. J'ai tellement chaud et tellement froid en même temps. Brûlant dans mon corps et gelé dans mon esprit. Brûlant de fièvre et froid de manque. Manque de lui. Manque de force pour me battre. Je suis si fatigué.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps mes tremblements durent. Mais ils cessent dès que la musique de la pluie tombant sur les feuilles de l'arbre est coupée par ce que j'identifie comme des pas s'approchant de ma cachette. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Je sais qui c'est.

- Harry ! Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, au nom de Merlin !

Mes tremblement ne s'arrêtent pas mais je sens mon âme se réchauffer. Un sourire se profile sur mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Severus a l'air fou furieux mais je sens l'inquiétude poindre derrière ses mots durs.

- Putain ! Tu te rends compte de la frayeur que tu nous as fait ? On t'a cherché partout dans le château quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans no-mes appartements. Et t'as vu dans quel état tu es ? Regarde ça ! Tu tremble comme une feuille. Abruti de Gryffondor.

Je sens sa présence se rapprocher et une cape se pose sur mes épaules. Je le vois presque s'agenouiller devant moi et j'espère qu'il me prendra dans ses bras. Il me manque tellement. Je vais faire un geste pour le rapprocher de moi quand ses absences me reviennent en mémoire. Où était-il ses derniers jours alors que j'avais besoin de lui ? Mes sanglots me reprennent et je me recroqueville, comme pour lui échapper.

- Harry ?

- P-Pourquoi ? J'étais tout seul… Pourquoi vous étiez pas là ?

- Je suis désolé, Harry. J'étais avec Albus. Nous avions une affaire à régler.

- Me… Me laissez plus seul…

- Plus jamais…

Alors je tends les bras et je me retrouve dans les siens. En sécurité comme si tout était redevenu normal.

Quatre jours ont passés depuis ma sortie. On est le trente-et-un juillet. Mon anniversaire. Comme les sentiments que je ressens aujourd'hui sont étranges. Je n'ai jamais espéré de cadeaux les onze premières années de ma vie. Puis Ron et Hermione m'en ont envoyé comme des amis normaux. Mais avec Severus, je… j'aimerais recevoir un cadeau de lui. Et pourtant je n'ai jamais attaché aucune importance aux cadeaux que je recevais. Si j'en ai tant mieux, si j'en ai pas, tant pis. Mais le fait de recevoir un cadeau c'est que l'on compte pour la personne qui nous l'offre, non ? Je sais… Je sais que notre relation, avec Severus, est par-delà les mots. Il tient à moi comme je tiens à lui mais… il ne me le montre que tellement peu souvent. Je ressens toujours de l'incertitude envers lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait redevenir le professeur cruel qu'il était avant.

- Harry ?

Je sors la tête de mon oreiller pour voir qu'il est penché sur moi avec un plateau. Certes encore trop garni pour mon pauvre petit estomac mais c'est l'intention qui compte non ?

- Mange. Il faut que tu sois plein d'énergie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'emmène quelque part.

- Pourquoi ?

- N'est-ce pas ton anniversaire ?

Sous le choc, j'ouvre la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Mon souhait deviendrait-il réalité ? J'ai presque envie de pleurer… ou de rire ? Je suis complètement perdu. Il me regarde, moqueur, et je me retiens de lui tirer la langue. Pour ne pas perdre contenance, je lui prends le plateau des mains et commence à manger. Je grignote quelques miettes mais je bois mon jus d'orange et une partie du verre de lait. Puis je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je compte bien me soigner, quelque soit le lieu où nous allons. Ce sera ma première sortie après ma visite chez le médecin et je veux en profiter.

Lorsque j'émerge de la salle de bain remplie de buée et de l'odeur de mon gel douche, une heure s'est écoulée, et Severus fait mine de dormir. Son ronflement est grossier et ses lèvres sont étirées en un sourire encore plus moqueur que le précédent. Le mien se fait plus malicieux. Je m'approche de lui, attrape un oreiller et lui jette à la figure. Avant de lui tirer la langue. Nyark Nyark Nyark.

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoique se soit, je me sens soulever et me retrouve quasiment la tête en bas. Ce rustre ose me porter comme un sac à patate. Je me débats autant que je peux, en lui lançant des insultes plus taquines que méchantes.

- Non, non, non, je vois bien que tu es encore faible, Harry, il faut que quelqu'un te porte.

- Lâchez-moi, espèce de brute. Vous paierez pour cette insolence envers votre maître. Je suis un Potter, pas un vulgaire sac.

- Très bien, très bien, je te lâche.

- Severus…

- Harry ! Enfin, te voilà !

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je suis dans une étreinte que je qualifierais de maternelle, pour ne pas dire tentaculaire.

- Molly ?

- Harry ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici !

Ici ? Je regarde autour de moi et me rends compte que je suis au Terrier avec tous les Weasley, l'Ordre au complet et… Severus. Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec lui, devant les autres. Dois-je le considérer comme mon professeur ? Mon protecteur ? Ou mon ami ? Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, j'hésite à ouvrir la bouche.

- Severus… Vous restez ?

- Harry, tes amis t'attendent. Le professeur Snape à peut-être autre chose à faire…

Je suis tellement préoccuper par Severus que j'en ignore l'intervention de Molly. A vrai dire, elle n'aurait pas été là que ça n'aurait rien changé. Nos regards ne se lâchent pas et je cherche à lire ses intentions. Est-ce qu'il reste, ou est-ce qu'il part ?

- Je reviendrais vous chercher à 19h ce soir.

Comment ça, ce soir ? Il va pas repartir quand même… Il va pas me laisser tout seul. Il sait combien j'ai besoin de lui. Il sait que je suis perdu sans lui et il repart ? Il y a à peine quatre jours, il m'a promis qu'il serait toujours là pour moi et il m'abandonne maintenant !

- Menteur, lâche ! Vous m'avez promis… que vous ne me laisseriez plus.

- Potter… Je ne –

- Vous. Restez. Severus.

- Harry…

Je ne lui céderais pas. Je durcis mon regard et croise les bras. Ma détermination est immense bien qu'elle cache la peur d'être de nouveau laissé par lui. Je sais qu'il hésite et je sais pourquoi il ne veut pas rester. Il y aura un peu plus d'une dizaine de Gryffondor, un auror parano, son cher directeur et tout un tas de charmantes personnes qui ne feront que l'ennuyer. Mais il doit tenir sa promesse. Je vous en supplie… Restez…

Je le fixe encore plus intensément et il finit par soupirer. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire étirer mes lèvres. Si il n'y avait pas eu Molly, je me serais réfugier dans ses bras. Mais personne ne sait qu'il m'est devenu indispensable. Je pose une main sur mon cœur et m'incline.

- Merci infiniment, Severus. Je vous souhaite de passer un bon après-midi en notre compagnie si… gryffondoresque… de votre plein gré, en outre.

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore quand je vois ses yeux étinceler d'éclats meurtriers. Furieux de s'être laissé avoir par un gamin, il me dépasse et se dirige vers le Terrier. Avec, je suppose, l'intention de s'enterrer là où personne ne le trouvera. Un main se pose sur mon épaule et je me tourne vers Molly.

- Harry, puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe avec le Pr Snape ?

- Il… Le Professeur Snape occupe une toute nouvelle place dans ma vie. Il… n'assume pas encore complètement son statut dans le cœur du Survivant. Il lui arrive d'oublier certaines choses… des promesses.

Je serre les dents et sert un sourire mi-crispé mi-sincère à mon hôtesse.

- Ron et Hermione sont là ?

- Bien sûr ! Allons-y, tout le monde t'attend !

Nous nous avançons vers l'assemblée et mes lèvres se détendent complètement. Hermione se jette dans mes bras et Ron me donne de grandes tapes dans le dos.

- Snape n'est pas là ?

_- Severus_ est… contrarié. Je vous raconterais tout ça plus tard.

Je fais le tour et je savoure l'étreinte de Remus. Cela fait un bout de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu et il ne sait toujours pas que j'ai le Sida. D'ailleurs personne ne sait à part Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore. Il faudra que je le dise à certaines personnes ici présentes. Remus entre autre. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis là pour fêter mon anniversaire et je tiens à profiter de la présence de chacun.

Severus n'est pas réapparu depuis notre arrivée. Il n'a même pas mangé ce midi et il est presque seize heure. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que tout le monde est occupé ailleurs. Je décide de partir à la recherche de mon gardien, en prenant au passage une part de mon gâteau d'anniversaire. Finalement je le retrouve dans une pièce que je n'avais jamais remarqué et qui semble abandonnée. Une couche de poussière recouvre les meubles mais le fauteuil dans lequel Severus est assis paraît propre, tout comme le livre qu'il tient est neuf. Vive la magie. Je l'observe quelques instants puis je m'avance vers lui.

- Que me voulez-vous Potter ?

- Êtes-vous vraiment en colère, Severus ?

Il n'a pas levé les yeux depuis que je suis entré dans la pièce et il ne le fait pas plus pour grogner sa réponse incompréhensible. D'un vague geste de la main j'enlève la poussière de sur la table, pose l'assiette et m'assois sur le deuxième fauteuil de la pièce. Je garde le silence en attendant qu'il daigne me parler et le fixe. De toute façon je n'ai rien à faire et je ne m'en lasse jamais.

Je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi en colère qu'il ne le prétend. Juste vexé de ne pas avoir pu me dire non. Je ferme les yeux et m'enfonce dans le fauteuil. Je me sens bien ici. Je sens sa présence et ça me suffit. Le silence, la poussière et la chaleur ambiante commencent à me faire somnoler. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres et mon esprit s'égard peu à peu. Je perçois à peine la main qui se pose sur ma joue, les lèvres sur mon front et les bras qui me portent. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et croise les onyx de Severus.

- Nous rentrons ?

- Non… Il faut… que je vois Remus…

- Je lui demanderais de passer à Poudlard dans la soirée, si vous voulez.

- Merci. Vous… le supporterez ?

- Je pense réussir à me maîtriser. Autre chose ?

- Oui… Est-ce que vous avez gouté à mon gâteau ?

- Oui. Merci de m'en avoir apporté une part.

Je lui souris et ferme les yeux. Cette journée m'a épuisée et pourtant nous n'avons rien fait de particulier. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le marathon de New-York. Comme d'habitude.

ooOOoo

Cinq ans. C'est le nombre d'année passées depuis que l'on a appris la maladie de Harry. Cinq ans que je le vois s'affaiblir, que je vois sa magie combattre le virus vainement, que nous allons dans l'hôpital moldu tout les quinze jours. Cinq ans que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais et que je meurs en même temps que lui. Il ne le sait pas et je ne pense pas que je vais lui dire de sitôt.

Granger est entrée à Sainte-Mangouste en tant qu'infirmière il y a quelques mois. Elle ne l'a dit à personne mais je sais qu'elle enquête discrètement sur les personnes qui s'occupait de Harry quand il y était. Elle m'a laissé entendre que si elle avait des informations, elle me les donnerait immédiatement. Je sais donc le nom de l'infirmière qui s'est occupé de lui, et du médecin auquel elle obéissait. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus mais c'est déjà énorme pour le peu de temps que Granger a eu. Je ne le dirais à personne mais je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Tous les proches de Harry se sont rendus compte qu'il était de plus en plus faible. Lupin fut un des premiers à savoir puis les évanouissements répétés et la non reprise d'études a fait réagir les Weasley et une partie de l'Ordre. La plupart ne connaissait pas l'existence du virus ce qui a diminué le rejet de Harry par ses amis. Ils lui apportent tous leur soutien et j'en suis heureux pour lui. Malgré la peur qui m'a attrapé par les tripes quand ils ont voulu le déménager au Terrier. Mais il semblerait que Harry ai réussi à les faire changer d'avis, avec le renfort de Granger et Weasley dernier du nom.

Cependant, mis à part Lupin qui vient régulièrement, personne ne daigne se déplacer jusqu'à Poudlard pour le soutenir. Il apparaîtrait que le fait que ce soit moi que Harry ait choisi pour s'occuper de lui ne plaise pas à tout le monde. De ce fait, les Weasley et les autres se contentent de demander des nouvelles à Granger et Weasley et de lui faire part de leur soutient de la même manière.

Je devrais en être désolé pour lui, mais ma nature de Serpentard reprend vite le dessus. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ainsi, je l'ai plus pour moi. J'ai beaucoup de mal à le partager, même si il n'est pas mon… a-amant. Par tous les stupides mots de passe de la gargouille de Dumbledore, comment puis-je ne serait-ce que penser à Harry en tant que mon amant ? Je suis complètement fêlé. Je savais que la présence prolongée de mon corps et de mon esprit auprès d'un Gryffondor me ferait perdre la tête. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça s'accompagnait d'un sentiment qu'un homme plus stupide que Longdubat a appelé l'amour. Pour aimer un Potter, il faut, ou être roux, ou être suicidaire. Et je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Que quelqu'un m'aide et me réveille si c'est un rêve… ou qu'il m'achève tout de suite si tout cela est réel.

- Severus ?

Je sors brusquement de mes sombres pensées et je me dis que j'aurais préféré m'y noyer. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait se sentir aussi ridicule. Heureusement que l'on dit que le ridicule ne tue pas. Mais je croyais être seul, non d'une plume d'hippogriffe.

- Tu veux quoi, Lupin ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Si tu n'es là que pour me psychanalyser, tu peux repartir maintenant ! Quant à Harry, il se repose de la visite de ce matin. Alors si tu veux le voir, idem.

- Euh… non, non. Si je suis là, c'est pour te parler.

- Me parler ? A moi ? Laisse-moi rire. Depuis quand tu veux parler à Snivellus ?

- Depuis que tu es celui que Harry a choisi pour s'occuper de lui. Toi, et non ses amis.

Je soupire et me pince l'arrête du nez. Forcément, cette discussion devait arriver. Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? Que j'aime son presque filleul ? Que je ne pourrais jamais leur laisser pour eux ? Que je suis à deux doigts de devenir DINGUE parce que je sais qu'il va mourir et que mon esprit refuse de l'abandonner à cette saloperie de virus de merde de - Je me prends le visage dans les mains et m'effondre dans mon fauteuil… son fauteuil… là où son odeur est imprégnée au plus profond du tissus… au plus profond de mon corps…

- Severus ?

- Dis-moi clairement ce que tu me reproches et j'essaierai de te répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'as choisi toi, et pas nous. Toi, sa Némésis, celui qui lui a pourri sa scolarité !

- Et comment est-ce que je le saurais ? Je ne suis pas dans la tête de Harry ! Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais demander ça ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête de Gryffondor dégénéré ?

- Le problème c'est que Harry ne parle à personne ! Il a refusé de vivre avec sa famille adoptive alors qu'il a toujours espéré y aller. Et quand Ron et Hermione ont tenté de lui expliquer ça, il les a envoyé « se faire voir », selon ses propres mots.

- Écoute-moi, le lycanthrope ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry préfère être avec moi qu'avec vous. Mais moi, je ne le couve pas, je m'inquiète pour lui, je ne lui demande pas si ça va toutes les trente secondes, je lui laisse sa liberté si il me dit où il va, je ne le force pas à manger quand il n'a pas faim, je le laisse dormir quand il est fatigué… Je le laisse vivre le peu de vie qui lui reste comme il l'entends.

- Ne dis pas qu'il va mourir ! Harry est fort, il survivra !

- Arrête de te voiler la face Lupin ! Personne ne survit à cette maladie, pas même le Survivant !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment Harry a-t-il pu te choisir toi ! Pourquoi l'acceptes-tu auprès de toi si tu le condamne déjà alors qu'il vit encore !

- Je l'accepte parce que je l'aim- Parce que je tiens à lui malgré ce que vous vous bornez à croire ! Parce qu'il est hors de question que je vous le laisse pour vous seuls ! Parce qu'il m'a choisi, moi, et que je ne l'abandonnerai pour rien au monde. Pas même ma propre vie.

Je tente de reprendre mon calme et inspire un bon coup. Le visage de Lupin est figé dans une expression de colère et de choc. Je peux comprendre pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais fait une aussi grosse erreur. Je lui ai avoué, ou presque, que j'aime Harry. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu laisser passer une telle information ? Je suis dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou. Surtout que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer ça à Lupin… Et comment est-ce que je pourrais lui expliquer ça, d'ailleurs ? Quel idiot je suis ! Pire qu'un Gry-

- Harry !

Harry ? Comment ça Harry ? Me dites pas qu'il est dans la pièce… et qu'il a tout entendu ? J'ai presque envie de hurler ''pourquoi moi'' mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça change quelque chose. Ne perd pas la face Severus. Reprends toi. La colère et toutes les autres émotions potentiellement visibles sur mon visage disparaissent. Je serre les dents et ne quitte pas des yeux Lupin.

- Retournez vous coucher, Potter !

- Remus ? Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

- Non, non, Harry, rien de grave. Je voulais juste parler à Severus.

- Parler ? Vous avez dû réveiller les Fondateurs.

- Excuse-nous. On t'a réveillé ?

Non, mais je rêve ? Est-ce qu'il m'ignore ou est-ce que c'est moi ? Je m'attendais à une réaction radicalement différente… Bon, c'est vrai, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais précisément… mais certainement pas à ça. Ou est passé l'instable Gryffon ?

Alors qu'il discute avec Lupin, je l'observe discrètement. Je me rends compte alors qu'il n'est plus celui qu'il était avant. Plus je prends du recul, plus je vois qu'il est faible. Plus son visage me rappelle qu'il va mourir… Plus je tombe amoureux de lui. Et je sais que nous souffrirons tous les deux, bien plus que nous n'avons jamais souffert. Mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de l'aimer.

- Merci Severus. Remus ? On se voit plus tard ? Oh ! J'ai une idée. Est-ce que tu serais libre la semaine prochaine ? On se rejoint aux Trois Balais jeudi prochain ?

Je… Je suis un peu perdu, là. J'aimerais savoir si j'ai imaginé le 'merci Severus' ou s'il l'a murmuré tellement bas que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir imaginé. Et il a repris sa conversation tellement vite que ça me donne encore plus l'impression de l'avoir imaginé.

- Bon. Severus ? Je suppose qu'on se verra jeudi quand tu accompagneras Harry. Harry, je t'embrasse et à jeudi prochain.

- Attends, Lupin. On a pas finit de discuter !

- Pas complètement, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai très bien compris et je sais que je peux te faire confiance maintenant. En ce qui concerne Harry, au moins. Nous nous reverrons donc jeudi.

C'est horrible. Je viens de voir l'image de Lupin avec une longue barbe et des lunettes en demi-lune. Il fera un très bon descendant spirituel de Dumbledore. C'est de pire en pire. Je me mets à halluciner. Le Gryffondor nuit à la santé. A accompagner(1) avec modération. Le Gryffondor peut faire perdre la tête, éloignez-vous. Je ne prends même pas la peine de savoir si Lupin est sorti de chez nous… de chez moi, je veux dire, et je me relaisse tomber dans son fauteuil. Mes mains crispées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, j'attends. Je ne sais pas quoi mais j'attends.

Je tique à peine quand un poids s'ajoute sur mes cuisses. Harry enfouit son visage dans mon cou, enserre mes épaules de ses bras frêles et je fronce les sourcils. Il ne vient jamais chercher les câlins d'habitude. Il se contente de les attendre de ma part ou de les demander mais il ne les prends jamais de lui-même. Je sens ses lèvres qui semblent murmurer des mots contre la peau de mon cou et qui me donnent des frissons. Il ne faut pas que je le sers dans mes bras sinon, je ne pourrais pas me retenir. Je ne pourrais pas empêcher mon cœur de prendre le dessus et mon corps de prendre possession de lui.

Mes mâchoires me font mal à force de les serrer. Il faut que je m'éloigne, que je parte loin de lui avant de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie… après le fait de devenir Mangemort. Je prends une profonde inspiration et me relève brusquement. J'entends le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe par terre mais je ne me retourne pas. La main sur la poignée de la porte de mon laboratoire, je tente de reprendre ma respiration. J'ai l'impression d'avoir parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres à pieds et de ne pas être arrivé au bout de mon chemin.

- Severus…

Je sursaute alors que j'entends mon nom murmuré dans mon oreille. Harry est juste derrière moi et c'est très, très mauvais pour mes nerfs. Ses bras entourent ma taille et son visage se pose sur mon épaule. Je sens ses lèvres m'embrasser au travers de ma robe. Et je sens mon sang froid se faire la malle.

- Arrête.

- Moi aussi, Severus… Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Arrête !

Je me retourne brusquement et le prends par les épaules. Il a agrippé mes bras et me regarde avec les yeux brillants. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi et je me sens vulnérable. Je vois ses lèvres murmurer 'je t'aime' sans interruption et la peur m'attrape en plein vol. La peur et la colère pour tout cacher.

- Severus…

- Tais-toi ! Avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon.

- Je t'aime !

- Moi pas.

- C'est faux ! Je t'ai entendu le dire quand tu te disputais avec Remus. Tu m'aimes et moi aussi je t'aime !

- Les oreilles c'est comme les chaudrons, ça se lave. Ou alors tu ne m'as pas compris du fait du petit pois qui te sers de cerveau. Le peu d'attention que je te porte, Potter, ne signifie pas que je t'aime. Et si tu continues à m'agacer comme tu le fais maintenant, il se peut bien que je finisse par ne plus te supporter du tout. O.K. ?

- Non… non… tu m'as dit… tu m'as dit que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas… que tu serais toujours là pour moi…

- Et bien je le regrette. Maintenant arrête de me coller et je ne te tuerais pas.

Je le repousse brusquement et entre dans mon laboratoire. Je referme la porte avant de céder à la tentation de croiser son regard. Un regard qui me ferait faire n'importe quoi. Appuyé dos contre la porte, ma respiration toujours aussi précipitée, je tente vainement de récupérer mon calme et mon sang-froid légendaire. Impossible. Il m'a dit… il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… Je sens un rire monter dans ma gorge et mes jambes me lâcher. Je me retrouve assis par terre, à rire comme un dément parce qu'un gamin m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et que je l'ai envoyé paître.

Mon rire s'arrête net quand un sanglot passe la barrière de mes émotions. Un sanglot, deux, trois… Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas pleuré ? Trop longtemps. Je ne peux pas empêcher ce flot de larmes dévaler mes joues malgré mes mains sur mes yeux.

Quand on est petit, on nous apprends à éviter les pièges de la vie, à nous méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Mais jamais de l'amour. Ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort, mais l'amour rend dingue et faible. De toute façon, peu importe comment toute cette histoire ce finira, je suis perdu.

(1) Non je ne me suis pas trompée dans la citation. Je l'ai modifié délibérément : Severus ne fais qu'accompagner Harry, il ne le consomme pas... pas encore...

**C'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai fini. A partir de là, les publications se feront beaucoup plus rare. MAIS! Mais je n'abandonne pas cette fic, je le redis.**

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde! Revoilà un nouveau chapitre! Je sais pas quand est-ce que je publierais la suite parce que j'ai pas commencé la suite. D'ailleurs il n'y aura plus qu'n chapitre ou deux. Les longues fics et moi ça fait deux, même si j'ai déjà d'autres idées pour remplacer celle là.

Vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi Harry a le sida.

Bonne lecture à vous.

**Chapitre X**

La porte se ferme devant mes yeux et je reste planté là. Je… Je lui avoué que je l'aimais et il m'a envoyé balader. Je sursaute quand j'entends le rire de Severus derrière la porte. Le rire de quelqu'un qui a perdu pied. Et je me sens moi-même au bord du gouffre. Gouffre qu'il a ouvert en moi… il m'a rejeté alors qu'il m'avait dit qu'il serait toujours là pour moi… Il a dit… à Remus… il a dit qu'il m'aimait… Il l'a dit mais il me déteste… Il me déteste !

Je porte mes mains à ma gorge quand l'air me manque. J'ai l'impression de me noyer, je suffoque et je n'arrive pas remonter à la surface. Je tombe à genoux quand mes jambes me lâchent. Il ne me vient même pas à l'idée que c'est peut-être moi qui ai mal entendu. Non… Parce que je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de croire qu'il m'aime. L'amour rend aveugle… Et je le deviens… Je ne vois plus rien… Juste le noir, le vide… Tout disparaît et je sombre dans l'inconscience…

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis allongé au milieu du lit de Severus, seul et habillé, ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas Severus qui m'y a mis. Il a l'habitude de me mettre en pyjama avant de me coucher. Enfin… Jusqu'à ce qu'on se dispute. Aurais-je de nouveau la chance de lui parler, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Je porte mes mains à ma bouche pour étouffer mes sanglots et tente d'enfouir mes émotions mais c'est impossible.

Je sens d'ors-et-déjà ma magie m'échapper. Si avant j'avais déjà du mal à contrôler ma magie sous le coup d'une émotion, c'est encore pire maintenant. J'ai l'impression que le virus à un impact plus ou moins direct sur elle.

Ma respiration s'accélère, mon corps se réchauffe. J'entends nettement un bruit de verre brisé, vaguement une porte qui s'ouvre, et de très loin une vague magie se confronter à la mienne. Je la sens colorée, lumineuse, s'insinuant en moi… Non… Non… qui que vous soyez, laissez-moi. Laissez-moi à ma douleur, laissez-moi souffrir… laissez-moi succomber et partir…

-Harry… Harry, reprends-toi… Harry… Ecoute-moi et reviens ici !

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et tente de fixer un point. Tout est flou autour de moi et mon mal de tête n'arrange rien. Une main se pose sur mon front et la vague de fraîcheur qui en découle me permet de rencontrer deux yeux bleu pâles. Le visage encore flou de Dumbledore m'apparaît alors. Dumbledore, dont les yeux brillent, mais pas de joie comme à son habitude. Ils brillent de tristesse et semblent humides de larmes contenues.

-Je suis désolé, Harry, que Severus ait réagis comme ça.

Et moi donc. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'il me détestait autant ? Qu'il m'ait mentit ? Qu'il ait joué avec mes sentiments ? Qu'il m'ait fait croire qu'il m'aimait ? Pour me rejeter juste après ! Je l'aime tellement que ça me brûle. Ca me bouffe les entrailles et ça me ronge le cœur. J'aurais peut-être pu supporter la douleur s'il m'avait juste dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas… mais j'ai insisté et il m'a rejeté. _« Arrête de me coller et je ne tuerais pas »_… Arrête de me coller… Je ne peux pas… Je ne pourrais jamais m'éloigner sans encourir la pire souffrance. Ces mots m'ont déjà tellement blessés… Alors les actes ?

-Il faut que tu sois fort Harry… N'abandonne pas maintenant…

Ne pas abandonner ? Ne pas abandonner quoi ? Ma vie ? Ou Severus ? Parce que si c'est pour ces deux là, c'est trop tard. Je n'ai jamais eu de vie, de toute façon. Entre Voldemort et le SIDA, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu beaucoup le choix. Finalement, je crois que j'aurais préféré Voldemort, parce que connaître l'amour pour se le faire reprendre juste après… Mourir tout de suite pour éviter la longue agonie d'une maladie… et de la perte de celui qu'on aime.

-Je vais faire déménager tes affaires, d'accord ? Tu vas t'installer au Terrier quelques temps et-

-Non ! Je vous en supplie, non… Je… Je ne peux pas partir… Même si… même s'il me déteste, je ne peux pas partir… et m'éloigner… loin de lui… Je dois rester… Il faut que je reste, j'en ai besoin…

J'entends Dumbledore soupirer et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec ma décision. Mais… je ne peux pas partir… Parce qu'au fond de moi, j'espère… j'espère que ce qu'il aura dit à Rémus ait une chance d'être vrai… L'espoir… c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

-Harry… Tu ne dois pas rester… Il ne faut pas que tu restes seul…

Peut-être que je ne devrais pas. Peut-être devrais-je m'enfouir dans les bras d'Hermione, pendant qu'elle écouterait, avec Ron, tous mes soucis. Peut-être Ron insulterait-il Snape pour essayer de me faire rire, et peut-être trouverait-elle une solution sous les regards indignés de son petit ami qui crierait au scandale, « Non mais tu te rends compte, Mione, ce type ne mérite pas Harry ! Mon meilleur pote, le Survivant, lui a avoué son amour et il l'envoie bouler. »

Alors toute ma détermination vole en éclat et je me jette dans les bras de mon directeur. Encore une fois, je le laisse diriger ma vie. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je me sens soulever et je m'étonne un peu que mon si vieux directeur puisse me porter dans ses bras. Je ne dois vraiment plus qu'être un squelette.

Je sombre peu à peu dans une sorte d'indifférence, ne m'occupant plus que de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Quand je reprends pied avec la réalité, je suis dans une chambre différente de celle de Severus, et je devine que je suis au Terrier. Essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui se propage dans mon cœur, je tourne la tête et fixe mon regard dans le ciel bleu, que je vois partiellement par la fenêtre. Si tout c'était passé comme prévu, nous aurions pu être ensemble et se promener et… J'ai tout gâché. Absolument tout. Je ne pense pas que je le reverrais un jour. Et si jamais je le revois…

-Harry ? On peut entrer ?

Hermione. Ma douce Hermione. La meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu, avec le seul ami qui ne m'ait jamais trahis. Entendre leur voix et les voir m'avait manqués. Bien plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Surtout que depuis qu'Hermione travaille à Sainte-Mangouste et que Ron est Auror, je ne les vois plus beaucoup.

-Oui…

Doucement, je les observe entrer dans la chambre, presque timidement. Je ne leur souris pas, parce que cela me serait impossible mais les larmes que je laisse échapper sont celles du soulagement. Ils s'approchent de moi et je les laisse me prendre dans leur bras. Ils n'ont pas le même effet que ceux de Severus, mais je m'y sens tout de même bien.

-Est-ce que tu veux nous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je me crispe brusquement sans pour autant me dégager de leur bras. Au contraire, mon étreinte se resserre et ils le sentent bien, parce que la leur aussi. Je tente de reprendre une respiration un peu plus calme et leur réponds.

-Je… je préfère attendre si ça ne vous dérange pas. C'est… encore trop… frais.

-Pas de problème Harry, on attendra.

…

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais je n'ai jamais vu Harry dans un état aussi pitoyable. Moi qui pensais que tout se passait bien entre vous deux. Mais je suis bien la dernière personne à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Cependant, malgré ce que vous avez pu faire à Harry qui l'ai fait ce sentir aussi mal, je continue mon rapport. Je le dois à mon meilleur ami, à ses amis qui tiennent à lui, et je vous le dois à vous. Vous qui n'avez jamais fait preuve d'autant d'inquiétude envers quelqu'un. Du moins, à ce que je sais.

Enfin… Ce n'est pas de ça dont je dois vous parler. J'ai appris récemment que le médicomage qui s'occupait du dossier de Harry lors de son hospitalisation est un ami de Fudge, qu'il est plutôt tyrannique – j'ai travaillé sous ses ordres pendant deux semaines – et qu'il est en partie moldu. Il connait parfaitement bien les méthodes de transfusion et l'histoire du sang contaminé.

Je vois presque les rouages de votre cerveau se mettre en place comme les miens l'ont fait. Et la question vient d'elle-même : »  
-A-t-il transfusé du sang contaminé à Harry sous la demande amicale de Fudge ?

« A-t-il transfusé du sang contaminé à Harry sous un ordre discret de Fudge ? Est-ce que vous avez pensé à la même chose que moi ? J'en étais sûre.

Bien que Fudge soit hors-circuit depuis sa démission il y a de cela un bon moment, je pense qu'il n'a pas digéré le fait que Harry et Dumbledore aient eut raison sur le retour de Voldemort. Ayant eut connaissance de l'état de faiblesse de Harry, il a sûrement monté ce plan pour se venger des deux hommes qui lui ont pourri sa carrière. Cependant, si tard après la contamination, il n'y a aucun moyen de le prouver, sauf aveux express de Fudge ou du médicomage.

Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire plus. Je vous laisse en possession de ces informations, faites-en ce que vous voulez. Vous êtes le seul à qui je l'ai dit, libre à vous d'en parler à Dumbledore ou à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je vous fait grâce des formules de politesse habituelles, Hermione Granger. »

Je reste fixé sur la lettre sans pouvoir faire un geste, pendant quelques minutes. Je suis impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle elle a réussit à récolter les dernières informations. Maintenant nous savons les raisons pour lesquelles Harry est malade, et j'aurais peut-être préféré ne pas savoir. Parce que cela veut dire qu'il y a encore quelqu'un derrière tout ça.

Et que suis-je censé faire de ça maintenant ? Dois-je venger Harry ou laisser courir ? Que je choisisse l'une ou l'autre solution, cela ne changera rien, ni pour lui, ni pour moi, ni pour qui que ce soit. De toute façon, je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais. Si il ne me déteste pas, c'est un miracle. Chaque fois que je repense à cet instant, l'instant où je le rejette, où je le fais souffrir encore plus qu'il ne souffre déjà, j'ai envie de me frapper à en mourir. A m'en faire pleurer autant qu'il a pleuré, qu'il pleure et qu'il pleurera à cause de moi.

Quelques jours ont passé et je me demande encore ce que je dois faire. J'ai bien envie d'aller à Sainte Mangouste pour éclaircir les choses. Bien sûr... et que dis-je au médecin qui était en charge du dossier? « Il paraît que vous avez empoisonné le Survivant avec du sang contaminé. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense? Comment? Qu'est-ce que Severus Snape a à faire de la vie ou de mort de Harry Potter? Mais vous ne le saviez pas? Je l'aime! » Ouais... Ouais c'est super! Faisons ça comme ça. Pas de doute que je vais me retrouve moi aussi enfermé à Sainte Mangouste. En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne.

Je soupire. Voilà que je me mets à parler comme un Gryffondor! Peut-être que je devrais aller voir le mien. Le _mien_? Depuis quand c'est _ton_ Gryffondor? Depuis que tu l'as rejeté, trahi, sali? Continue comme ça Severus, vas-y, et tu vas finir par devenir dingue. Mais je suis déjà dingue! Dingue de cet adonis qui meurt d'une maladie inconnue au bataillon. Dingue d'un lion que tu as poussé un peu plus vers la mort alors que tu savais très bien qu'il avait besoin de toi.

Hin. Une mort de plus ou de moins dans mon palmarès, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire hein? Ce n'est que Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est que l'homme que j'aime après tout. Absolument rien d'irremplaçable. L'amour nous tombe dessus tout le temps, c'est bien connu. C'est comme respirer! On connait l'amour autant de fois qu'on respire! Ouais bien sûr! Continue comme ça Severus, tu tiens le bon bout! L'ironie il n'y a que ça de vrai. Fais semblant de ne pas être affecté. A qui tu veux faire croire ça, franchement?

Pas à moi en tout cas. Je ferme les yeux et m'avachis dans un fauteuil. Je n'en peux plus. Il me manque tellement que j'ai, en permanence, une barre dans la poitrine. Elle m'empêche de respirer normalement et me rappelle constament que je l'ai laissé tomber.

Est-ce qu'il accepterait de me revoir? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Même mourrant je crois qu'il préfererait me maudire que de se jeter dans mes bras. A sa fierté. Et moi je n'en ai plus aucune. Je serais prêt à le supplier de me laisser le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Voir ses yeux verts, voilés de fatigue, ses lèvres presque blanches, sa peau si pâle qu'elle ferait peur à un fantôme. Revoir tout son être, lui en entier, même une dernière fois, pour ne pas me laisser repartir soulagé, mais coupable de l'avoir offert à la mort. De l'avoir poussé dans ses bras, plutôt que de le garder dans le miens.

Des coups vifs et précipités à ma porte me sortent de mes pensées. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lancer un « n'entrez pas » qu'Albus apparaît, le visage défait. Et je sais. Je sais que ce qu'il aura à me dire sera en rapport avec Harry et que ça ne va pas me plaîre. Pire que si l'on m'annonçait le retour de Voldemort.

Je ferme les yeux et pose une main dessus pour ne pas voir l'air complétement désolé et infiniment triste de mon vieux mentor. Je ne veux pas voir la vérité dans ses yeux malgré tout son talent pour essayer de me la cacher. La petite lueur qui dit que je n'aurais jamais dû le rejeter et que j'ai acceléré la maladie.

- Il est à l'hôpital, Severus. Miss Granger m'a prévenu qu'une tempête de magie avait secoué le Terrier. Harry n'avait quasiment pas mangé depuis qu'il était arrivé et la fatigue et la douleur n'aidant pas... Sa magie a voulu combattre le mal qui l'étreignait mais ça n'a pas arrangé l'état de santé de Harry. Ce fut encore pire.

Je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. Je ne veux pas entendre ces mots. Ces mots qui le condamnent et qui m'accablent d'un poids plus grand que tous ceux que j'ai eu à porter depuis lors. Je ne peux cependant pas me boucher les oreilles parce que je dois entendre le mal que je lui ai fait. Quand une personne rennonce à se battre elle finit par mourir. Et je l'ai poussé à ne plus se battre.

- Allez le voir, Severus. Au moins une fois. Avant...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et je comprends malgré moi la fin. Pas besoin d'être sorcier pour comprendre que ce sont peut-être... sûrement ses derniers jours.

Albus n'attends pas de réponse. Il me laisse seul avec mes pensées et la certitudes que j'irai voir Harry, même si je dois me faire rejeter par lui.

* * *

Alors alors? Review ou punition?


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais que vous ne l'attendiez plus mais voilà le dernier chapitre de _Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin-là_. Il est court mais il est comme je l'aime. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller plus loin, non parce que je n'ai plus d'inspiration mais parce que cette fanfiction devait finir comme ça. J'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a très longtemps et ne l'ai absolument pas changé.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre XI**

J'ai mis du temps avant de me décider. Trois jours. Trois jours ce n'est peut-être rien dans une vie, mais dans la _sienne_... C'est l'Éternité. Dumbledore venait tous les jours pour me rapporter son état qu'il voyait empirer. Avec le mien. Mon sentiment de culpabilité m'envahissait de plus en plus et une seule personne pouvait y remédier. Vivre avec ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Il m'aurait rongé certes, mais il m'aurait aussi permis de me rappeler que j'ai accéléré la mort de l'homme qui comptait plus que n'importe qui d'autre pour moi.

Malgré ma volonté de me souvenir, je suis devant la porte d'une chambre d'hôpital, marquée au nom d'Harry Potter, parce que mon envie de le voir a été plus forte que mon envie de rester coupable. J'effleure doucement le bois de la porte et la poignée sans oser la tourner. Est-il endormi ou réveillé ? Va-t-il se réveiller ou rester dans son sommeil ? Un sourire, des larmes ou des regards noirs ? De l'ignorance ? De la haine ? Du dégout ? De l'amour ? Un rictus se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je n'espère rien de lui. Il espérait quelque chose de moi, quelque chose que je n'étais pas prêt à lui donner jusqu'à maintenant et je le lui ai refusé. Mais c'est trop tard. Presque.

J'inspire profondément et enclenche la poignée de la porte. Je crois que mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut me lâcher à chaque seconde. Je me rends compte que j'ai fermé les yeux et baissé la tête que lorsque je me redresse et croise son regard. Et quel regard ! Il est illisible tellement tout se confond. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache lui-même ce qu'il ressent. Mon cœur se sert et je n'ose pas approcher. En ai-je seulement le droit ? Moi qui l'aie trahi.

- Je ne pensais pas que je vous reverrais, Professeur Snape.

Mon corps décide seul. Je me sens avancer, comme si ce n'était pas moi qui dirige mes pieds.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir, vous savez ? Et vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester.

A présent je suis devant son lit. J'écoute vaguement ses paroles assassines. Je résiste à la tentation de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, de glisser dans son cou et de le serrer contre moi, le plus près possible de mon cœur.

- Je suis sûr que c'est Albus qui vous a dit de venir. Ça vous arrive de ne pas lui obéir de temps en temps ? Ne faites pas semblant de vous intéresser à ce qui se passe dans cette chambre. J'ai bien compris ce que vous vouliez me dire. J'ai fait une connerie en vous disant ce que je pense mais bientôt tout sera fini. Vous serez défait de ma présence. Tout sera très bientôt fi-

La fin de sa phrase se meurt sur moi. Son visage plaqué contre mon torse, j'essaie de le fondre en moi. Pour que tout ne soit pas finit. Peut-être suis-je en train de lui briser quelques os mais j'en fiche. Il est là, malade mais vivant et, pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Mes doigts s'agrippent à ses cheveux et à la blouse de l'hôpital et s'il ne l'avait pas, mes ongles s'enfonceraient surement dans sa peau.

A cet instant précis, je ne pourrais pas le lâcher même si on m'en avait donné l'ordre et je ne le veux pas non plus. Je ne veux pas le lâcher ni maintenant ni plus tard. Je le sens trembler contre moi et je ne peux m'empêcher d'attendre sa réaction. L'espace d'une seconde, je suis persuadé qu'il va me rendre mon étreinte. Avant qu'il ne se mette à me frapper autant que ses faibles forces lui permettent. Il est secoué de sanglots et il continue de me battre. Il ne me fait pas mal. Comment le pourrait-il ? Mais son désespoir m'inflige plus de blessures que ses coups. Il me taillade le cœur un peu plus à chaque pleurs et je l'encourage à se libérer.

Il se calme peu à peu et son corps se détend brusquement. Un instant je suis paniqué qu'il soit mort dans mes bras mais je l'entends respirer doucement. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et son dos, j'embrasse le haut de son crâne, je nous berce lentement... Tout pour me rassurer, pour me dire qu'il est là, contre moi. Aujourd'hui je suis égoïste et je m'en contre fous.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons ainsi mais ce temps compté m'est infiniment précieux.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, Severus... Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas... Et partir loin de toi... Je ne le supporte pas...

- Harry...

Que puis-je répondre à ça ? Rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Parce que ce sont ces derniers jours, ces dernières heures. Et que je ne veux pas qu'il meure non plus. Quand on était encore quelques mois auparavant, c'était une idée abstraite et je m'y étais fait. Je le savais mais maintenant, si proche de la fin, je ne peux plus m'y résoudre. Je ne peux rien y faire mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'accepte. Et il faut que je lui dise. Ce sera peut-être plus dur pour lui mais je dois lui dire. Que je l'aime et que je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

Je m'installe sur le lit et le met en travers de mes jambes. Je calle sa tête dans mon cou et pose mes lèvres près de son oreille. Je dois le faire. Je dois le faire mais c'est si dur.

- Harry...

Un petit murmure et il se remet à trembler. N'aie pas peur... Je ne te quitterais plus.

- Je t'aime.

Après mes mots, il vécut encore un mois. Je pense qu'ils lui donnèrent une raison de se battre et de rester un peu plus longtemps. Je ne quittai quasiment jamais Sainte-Mangouste. Les tempêtes de magie se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes à mesure que son corps se battait pour rester en vie. Nous crûmes même que son état s'améliorait parce que ces fois-ci, ses pertes de contrôle ne l'affaiblissaient pas. Il était fatigué mais il gagnait quelques couleurs et un peu d'appêtit.

Nous nous étions donc décidés pour une petite promenade dans les jardins intérieurs de Sainte Mangouste quand il me dit être fatigué. Nous nous assîmes, lui dans mes bras. Il ne se lâssait pas de me dire qu'il m'aimait et je lui répondais quelques fois lorsqu'il s'assoupissait. Du moins le croyais-je jusqu'à ce que je voulu le réveiller.

Je restai ainsi un long moment, assis sur un banc, Harry dans mes bras. Le reste m'apparait encore flou et je me souviens que Dumbledore apparut mais c'est tout.

Bien évidemment, nous étions à Sainte-Mangouste, un hôpital plein d'infirmières et de Médicomages relayant plus vite les informations que les fantômes de Poudlard. Bientôt la nouvelle que Harry Potter était mort avait circulé et dépassé les frontières de l'hôpital. Le jour de l'enterrement, des milliers de sorciers étaient devant les grilles de Poudlard, attendant en vain qu'elles ne s'ouvrent pour les laisser passer.

Autour de sa tombe, les amis proches se serraient les uns contre les autres alors que je m'étais agenouillé près de sa tête et que ma main caressait doucement sa joue pâle et glacée. Une fois que tout le monde se fut éloigné, je restai quelques instants seul avec lui, lui répétant combien je l'avais aimé et l'aimerais sans doute toujours, qu'il devait m'attendre parce que je m'efforcerais de vivre le mieux que je pouvais pour nous deux. Puis je posai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et m'en retournai dans mes cachots, m'enfermai quelques temps pour avoir le courage de faire face de nouveau au reste du monde et aux nouveaux élèves qui allaient bientôt intégrés Poudlard.

Cela avait été plus difficile que je ne l'avais prévu. Après tout, je n'avais jamais autant aimé, et perdre Harry m'avait laissé faible et sans volonté plus que jamais auparavant. D'ailleurs, tout est encore difficile mais je me bats et supporte les regards de compassion qui s'attardent encore sur moi, bien des années après. Oui, plus de vingt ans encore après sa mort, son absence se voit toujours sur mon visage et dans mon comportement. Je ne pense pas en guérir. Et malgré ma promesse de vivre pour deux, je sais que, bientôt, on me laissera le choix entre me transformer en fantôme ou continuer pour le retrouver. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai mérité mais tout devient plus pénible à supporter.

Quand je me réveille ce matin-là et que je me regarde dans le miroir au-dessus de mon lavabo, je me dis que, oui définitivement, Severus Snape, cruel et tyrannique est mort depuis bien longtemps.


End file.
